Sailor Moon S: The Alternate Story 2
by mkt568
Summary: Corrected version of the third story. WHEN AN ALIEN RACE ARRIVES ON EARTH DETERMINED TO STEAL THE PURE HEARTS OF ITS PEOPLE, WILL A NEW SAILOR SCOUT RISE TO THE CALL OF DUTY?


**S**

_**THE ALTERNATE STORY**_

_Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi_

Prologue:

It has been almost a year since Serena and I first met Luna. Since then, we have defeated both the Negaverse and the Nega Moon alongside our friends, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Now we have returned to our extremely boring normal lives, only to be preparing for the High School Entrance Exams. However, recently I have been having a dream that tells me that Mr. Downtown's life is coming to an end, and that a new hero will take his place. What is the meaning of this?

Chapter 1: Star Struck, Bad Luck

Raye is having a strange dream. Untransformed, she watches in horror as the world around her, seen in red light, is slowly consumed by a black wave. The four other Inner Scouts and Mr. Downtown stand like red statues in front of her, motionless. A large and elaborate crystal appears behind her, blinding her with its shine. The city is being destroyed, building by building, as the crystal splits into three smaller crystals, then all of us disappear. Eventually, the black wave consumes everything, shattering us, her statue-like friends, into pieces.

Raye wakes up to see Serena and me sleeping, which aggravates her. The five girls and I are all at Raye's house, studying. Serena wakes up and tells the others her silly dream, after which they lecture her about treating studies seriously. Then I wake up, complaining about how boring it is without evil to fight. While the others are talking, Raye recalls her dream.

At his laboratory, which is filled with various chemistry equipment, a mad scientist is heating a test tube with some purple liquid inside. A small round object inside it starts growing, and eventually the tube breaks, with a stripped egg emerging from it and flying upwards. The professor's assistant, a red-haired woman whom he identifies as Kaori Knight, appears, and he explains their goal: to find the Purity Chalice, which will allow them to control the world. For the Chalice to appear, they need to find three talismans hidden inside humans' pure hearts. The egg flies out of the lab and Kaori Knight disappears, leaving her lab coat behind.

Back at school, Serena gets upset after failing a test. She walks down the street (alone; I'm at the video arcade to relieve my boredom), looking straight down, thinking what her parents will say when they find out, and wondering why she is always attracted to Raye at such moments. Naturally, Raye is walking towards her in the opposite direction, also looking down, and they collide.

At a fountain, Raye and Serena put their foreheads under a stream of water to ease the pain. As always, Raye pokes fun at Serena for her bad marks, but admits that she has other good qualities. Serena notes that this admission is unusual, and suddenly Raye's dream flashes in her head again. She changes the subject to their plans for the future, and eventually Serena is convinced that while Raye sometimes says mean things, she has a kind heart.

At Hikawa Shrine, Kaori Knight (floating in the air) watches as the egg implants itself into a tree, and says that the person with a pure heart will appear soon. Shortly thereafter, Raye appears.

Serena is sitting on a street stairway, sighing at her test results and wondering what Darien would say about it — unaware that Darien is standing right behind her. They talk about it, and Darien walks away, leaving Serena in tears.

Back at Hikawa Shrine, Raye, now in her miko robes, tries to figure out the meaning of the dream, but is unable to feel anything. She goes outside, picks a fortune from the booth and ties it onto the tree that the egg was embedded into, which is covered in fortune papers. The tree suddenly starts mutating and transforms into a Daemon Heart-Snatcher: Mikusi. Raye runs away and tries to transform, but the Daemon is flying too fast; she knocks Raye's Star Power Stick from her hand, sticks her to a wall, and starts exposing her chest to a black beam. The beam begins to remove Raye's Pure Heart Crystal, and the procedure is painful. Leaving Mikusi to finish the job, Kaori Knight disappears.

Meanwhile, Serena is walking down the street with Luna. She wants to go on a date with Darien, but Luna, exposing her claws, reminds her that she promised to study with the other girls. Suddenly, they hear Raye's screams, and Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, while Luna informs the rest of the Scouts and me of the trouble (getting me out of my slump).

Mikusi proves to be too powerful and throws Sailor Moon away with her "hair". The three other girls appear, but get trapped before they manage to transform. Sailor Moon is struggling to stand up when a red rose hits Mikusi, and Tuxedo Mask reveals his presence. Sailor Moon stands up and uses Moon Scepter Elimination, but to everyone's shock, it has no effect.

After knocking the Moon Scepter away (straight into my face as I'm just arriving), Mikusi pins Sailor Moon against a tree and bites the Crystal Star, sending Sailor Moon into further shock as the Silver Crystal's shine goes out, causing her to change back into Serena. As I take a look at the Daemon, I feel a very strong hatred for her (one that feels as if it might have lasted for a thousand years) Mikusi then shoots rope at Tuxedo Mask and me, immobilizing us; Luna and Artemis jump at her, but she easily throws them off.

No longer confronted, Mikusi finally extracts Raye's Heart Crystal from her chest. Serena, thinking Raye is dead, remembers their last conversation with sorrow.

However, as the Daemon grabs the crystal, she is suddenly struck by two energy balls: one yellow, one blue. The tree reappears, and the Daemon Egg falls out and breaks. We are freed; Raye collapses on the ground, and the girls and I run to her.

Atop a nearby tree, two mysterious silhouettes, who are clearly Sailor Scouts as well, exAmyne the crystal, find out that it is not a talisman, and return it. The crystal flies back into Raye's body, and she awakens, to our surprise and joy. Meanwhile, Luna, Artemis and I notice the two mysterious figures jumping off the tree and running away (it's strange, it feels like I know them from somewhere).

Back at the lab, Kaori Knight tells the professor that the crystal was not a talisman, and furthermore they met some unexpected resistance. The girls, Tuxedo Mask and I, standing in a row, feel that this is the beginning of a new battle. I am so psyched for this!

Chapter 2: Crystal Clear Again

Professor Tomoe summons Kaori Knight to his lab and questions her what their ultimate goal is, and she repeats what he told her earlier: the goal is to find the Purity Chalice and use it to rule the world. They mention that the Purity Chalice will appear once three talismans, hidden inside Pure Heart Crystals, are collected, and reveal that the new villains call themselves the Bureau of Bad Behavior. The professor creates a new Daemon Heart-Snatcher Egg, and it flies out of the lab.

Serena, in a dream, recalls the loss of her powers. In the dream, she is initially Sailor Moon, but as the Silver Crystal loses its shine, she undergoes a reverse transformation into her civilian clothes. The four other Inner Scouts and I appear in our uniforms, mocking her for becoming useless. This makes Serena angry, and she rushes at us, but, acting out the dream, violently grabs Luna with her real hands and wakes up after Luna repeatedly slaps her face with a paw.

Serena tells Luna and me about her fear of uselessness, but Luna says that it will be all right and suggests asking Darien for advice.

Deciding to take Luna's advice, Serena and I meet Darien at the park and tell him about the dream. After some thought, Darien gets an idea. He says that he has something to show us.

We sneak into the yard of an apparently abandoned house through a hole in the surrounding wall. Serena, thinking that Darien was looking for some romantic privacy, closes her eyes and prepares her lips for a kiss, but Darien instead holds a brown kitten against Serena's face, and it licks her. This scares Serena (and makes me laugh), but when she sees the kitten, she finds it cute and calls it Ginger. Darien explains that homeless cats gather in this house, and he, Serena and I go inside to investigate.

Inside the house, a little girl is feeding homeless cats. She hears Serena's voice and turns to ask who is there, and finds Serena standing in a Sailor Moon-style pose, complete with the "V" gesture. Darien and I arrive and hand Serena a package of cat food, and she goes to feed the cats as well. The girl, who introduces herself as Miharu, says that the house will be soon torn down and the cats left truly homeless, so Serena promises to find owners for them. Darien notes how quickly Serena forgot about her fears.

Meanwhile, the Daemon Egg flies through an open window into a bedroom and embeds itself into a nearly-finished puzzle depicting a white cat, which is lying on the desk.

At Hikawa Shrine, Serena and I tell the other girls about the cats, but they all (including Serena herself) refuse to adopt any, for different reasons. Amy suggests taking some more time to find owners (this gives me an idea and I leave the girls momentarily).

Miharu returns home, followed by two kittens; at first, she tries to shove them away, but eventually agrees to let them in until her mother comes. The kittens promptly sneak into her bedroom, where the half-finished puzzle is sitting on her desk. One of the kittens hops onto the desk and damages the puzzle. When Miharu puts the pieces back into place the puzzle suddenly begins to glow, and a face appears out of it, followed by the rest of the Daemon Heart-Snatcher Nekonell's body.

Miharu runs out of the apartment. As she is closing the front door, Nekonell manages to catch the girl with her tail, but as Miharu closes the door, the end of the tail is caught and breaks into puzzle pieces. Miharu quickly runs downstairs, followed by the two kittens. Nekonell opens the door, and the puzzle pieces lying on the floor reattach themselves to her tail, restoring it.

The girl enters the abandoned house and closes the door, but the Daemon appears out of the big window right in front of her.

Meanwhile, Serena and her friends are just outside the house, playing with the kittens. As they discuss what to do with the cats, however, they hear Miharu's screams from the inside. Nekonell chases the girl through the house and starts extracting her Pure Heart Crystal. The Daemon is briefly interrupted by the cats, who jump on her and start biting her, but she throws them away.

Seeing this, Serena tries to transform, but nothing happens. The other Sailor Scouts do transform and challenge the Daemon, but neither Mars Celestial Fire Surround nor Jupiter Thunderclap Zap have any effect. Instead, the attacks are reflected back at the girls, knocking them down along with Serena, Luna and Artemis. No longer bothered by anyone, Nekonell finishes the extraction and grabs the Crystal.

As the Daemon is walking away, two energy balls, the same ones that killed Mikusi, hit her and shatter her into pieces. The mysterious silhouettes appear again; the one with short hair picks up the crystal, says that it is not a talisman, and throws it back into Miharu's body. As the two are walking away, Nekonell reassembles from the puzzle pieces. Sailor Venus asks the mysterious warriors to stay and fight alongside them, but they say that they are only interested in the talismans and walk away.

The Daemon splits her tail in four and catches each Scout in a tail, then throws them against the wall. After re-merging the tails into one she attacks Serena, who is holding Miharu, but a red rose flies through the air and shatters the tail, and Tuxedo Mask and I appear.

Tuxedo Mask uses his extendable cane to pin Nekonell against the opposite wall, while I try to get the Moon Scepter to work (to no avail). However, she recovers, breaks the cane and, jumping at Tuxedo Mask, slices his cloak into pieces. His hat and mask fall off, and he barely stands, but manages to throw a rose at the Daemon's face, knocking her down. He then tells Serena to run away, but she refuses, saying that she wants to stay with the others.

Serena and Tuxedo Mask stand up and hold hands. Nekonell jumps at them again, but is thrown back as purple light is emitted in all directions. An illusion of the Moon Castle surrounds the pair as their clothes change to those of Princess Serena and Prince Endymion, respectively. The Moon Scepter transforms into a new Scepter between them, floating in the air. The Crystal Star transforms into a heart-shaped brooch with a heart-shaped pink crystal within. Serena and Darien take the rod and appear back in the abandoned house, in their previous clothing.

Serena finally transforms into Sailor Moon with the help of the repowered brooch and with a previously unseen transformation sequence — Moon Cosmic Power. I throw my knife at the Daemon's black star to weaken her, and Sailor Moon then uses her new power, Moon Spiral Heart Attack, to destroy Nekonell for good.

Later, Miharu is playing with the cats outside the house while the girls still about what to do with them. After another attempt to persuade her friends to take them fails, I tell them that made a call to bring all the cats to the Animal Kingdom, and the others angrily ask me why I didn't come up with this idea earlier and save them all the trouble.

Chapter 3:Driving Dangerously

As Serena and I walk home from school, we pause in front of Game Center Crown to look longingly at the door, then sternly she tells herself that she has to study hard for exams just like everyone else. As we start to leave, though, something catches her eye and she cries out in dismay.

Inside the arcade Mina is busily chatting with Andrew, and Serena and I stalk up and loudly interrupt, demanding to know what Mina is doing there when everyone is supposed to be studying. Andrew explains that he invited Mina there because he thought she would need a break from studying, and Mina enthusiastically agrees, saying that we're only young once, and if we fail the exams anyway then we'll regret not taking the time to enjoy ourselves. As she butchers another proverb in her explanation, though, Andrew sadly suggests that she does need to study, but she doesn't hear and just drags Serena off to one of the games, much to my argument.

As Serena and Mina play a racing game, a stranger enters the arcade. Once their game is over, Serena suggests that they go to Raye's house to study with the others, but Mina insists they need to play. The stranger, who is wearing a Mugen Academy uniform, walks up and asks Serena if she would mind if he played as well. The two girls are immediately love-struck by what they believe is a handsome boy (I try to tell them something but they just ignore me), and Mina happily sits down to play against him. Once the race starts, though, the boy just sits there, saying that he needs to give Mina a handicap. She is annoyed by this, but once he finally joins the race the boy easily passes her and wins. As Mina bemoans her loss, the boy compliments her, making her blush. Just then a young woman in a Mugen Academy uniform arrives, greeting the boy as "Amara," and apologizes for being late. The girls stare, awed by her beauty, and Amara turns to leave with the girl after suggesting to Serena that he play against her next time. As they walk out the door, the girl teases him about his new friends, suggesting that she might be jealous, but Amara merely says that they're cute children. Serena and Mina stare after the two, still in awe, and Andrew arrives and comments that he's seen them around lately.

Amara and the girl go to a cafe to talk over coffee, and the girl comments that the sea is getting stormy lately, and they need to watch out. Serena, Mina and me (unwillingly) spy on them in the background, and Mina declares that Amara is the perfect man for her, despite Serena's fretting about how he obviously has a girlfriend. I try to tell them what I was saying at the arcade, but they shrug me off again.

We continue to follow the couple, and Serena continues to insist that the girl must be his girlfriend. Mina suggests that she doesn't have to come along, and points out that Serena already has a boyfriend. When Amara stops at Anthony's Tuning Service Motor and the girl continues walking, Mina declares that they're not a couple after all, and we sneak up closer to listen as Amara talks to the shop owner.

In his lab, Professor Tomoe asks Kaori Knight about her progress. She says that she has almost found someone with a Pure Heart. The professor seems pleased, and creates a new Daemon Egg, sending it off to search.

The Daemon Egg arrives at Anthony's Motor and implants itself in the The Vehicle of Destruction wheel of the car Anthony is working on, without him or Amara noticing. Outside, Mina suggests that Serena and I go on to Raye's house, but she whines and insists she wants to watch the beautiful boy, too.

As Amara watches Anthony work, he notices the edge of Mina's skirt at the edge of the door and smiles, asking "the kittens" how long they are planning to hide. He joins us outside and introduces himself as Amara Tenoh, a first-year high school student. When he asks if we have any other questions, Mina immediately bombards him with questions about the girl he was with, with Serena echoing behind her. Again I try to say something, but the girls tell me to butt out. He asks if they mean his Michelle Kaioh, and tells us their relationship is not really too special, as they are just cousins. Michelle joins us then and chides Amara, saying that he says that to all the girls. As the two of them chat, Mina and Serena interrupt and demand to know if she is Amara's girlfriend (forgetting the whole cousin thing); she says no, and Mina immediately declares that she'll win him over.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Raye, Amy, and Lita wonder where Mina, Serena and I could be. Raye half-jokingly suggests that we found a handsome boy and are following him around (dragging me along), but then they pause and sigh, realizing it must actually be true.

Back at the auto shop, Amara says that he likes to visit this shop because Anthony has dreams of becoming a renowned mechanic and working on the best cars. Michelle tells the girls and me that Amara dreams of being one of the best racecar drivers, but Amara says that that used to be his dream, but now he wants to do that which only he can do, even if he has to sacrifice something important. As he speaks, Michelle sets her hand on his, but the girls don't notice, as they're too busy staring at him in awe, again ignoring what I'm trying to tell them.

Inside the shop, Anthony finishes his work and closes the hood, but as he touches the The Vehicle of Destruction wheel of the car the Daemon Egg hatches, and the car transforms into the Daemon Heart-Snatcher, The Vehicle of Destruction. Amara starts to step forward as though going to help, but Michelle grabs his hand and prevents him. Mina, Serena and I rush in, but the girls slip on a patch of spilled oil and crash into a display. The Daemon removes Anthony's Pure Heart, then heads off to take the Crystal to Kaori Knight. The girls emerge from the pile of cans that had landed on them and are disappointed to discover that Amara has disappeared. We transform and head off in search of the Daemon.

Amara and Michelle catch up to the Daemon on a motorcycle, and Amara jumps the bike to land on the Daemon, making it crash. As The Vehicle of Destruction starts to get up again, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon and I arrive on a bicycle and make their speeches (mine about carrying three people on one bike). As the Daemon prepares to attack them, though, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune interrupt, saying that they're also looking for the talisman. The two mysterious Sailor Scout attack simultaneously, immobilizing the Daemon long enough for me to stab her black star and for Sailor Moon to destroy it with Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus examine the Pure Heart Crystal and decide that it isn't a talisman, then give it to Sailor Moon, telling her to return it to its owner.

Later at the Game Center Crown, the other girls find Mina, Serena and me and discover what we've been up to. As we're talking, Michelle arrives, and Mina, Raye, and Lita immediately ask where Amara is. Michelle gestures toward the young woman standing next to her, and as they look again realize that now that Amara has removed her uniform jacket and partially unbuttoned her shirt, she is most definitely female (which is what I was trying to tell Serena and Mina this whole time). Amara laughs and points out that she'd never said she was a man. Mina sags in disappointment, while Amy sighs over their antics and Serena self-righteously insists that she thought that Darien was better from the beginning.

Chapter 4: Bad Harmony

Serena and I have decided to pop by and surprise Darien with some home baked cookies but when we get to his apartment we find that he's not home. The door is open though so we walk in but Serena trips and spills her cookies all over the place. As she begins to cry, Darien returns, having just gone out for a drink and comforts her. He tries one of her cookies and tells her that they're nice. Serena cries some more (but I assume it's tears of joy she's weeping).

As Serena and I tell the girls later that day they all say how great Darien is to eat the cookies as they can't have tasted good. Serena tell them that she's decided to become more sophisticated but none of them (not even me) believe her! She begins to ask us individually if we want to help her study but Lita and Mina run away with Artemis and Raye drags Amy away, saying that it's just a phase and she's not serious about it.

Left by herself with me and Luna, Serena begins to get upset as she was very serious about improving herself. Luna tells her that she has to admit that it's a little hard to believe. This upsets Serena more and she runs away (with me giving chase).

While walking by ourselves, Serena and I runs into Michelle and Amara. Michelle is playing her violin which immediately inspires Serena. Amara then tosses a lemon onto the violin and Michelle continues to play perfectly while juggling it on the instrument. Serena and I are very impressed!

Amara and I then leaves the two alone to talk. Michelle takes Serena to an art exhibition and Serena is surprised even more when a man walks up to Michelle and asks her if she's the artist. She says she is. Michelle then gets a bit sad and says that while she can play the violin and paint well it may not be her destiny.

Meanwhile, Amara and I are hanging out by the river. She asks me why I spend so much time with Serena despite not being her relative or boyfriend. I tell her about what happened to my real family and how Serena and her family took me in, saying it was destiny. Amara mentions that destiny has weird ways of showing itself.

As they leave the building to meet Amara and me, Serena has a turn playing the violin in public but just makes a fool out of herself. She gets upset over her failure so Amara and Michelle take her and me to a restaurant for some ice cream. Michelle then gives us tickets for herself and Darien to a violin concert that may help her a grow an appreciation for the arts.

Later on as Serena and Darien, dressed up for the occasion arrive at the hall, they run into me, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Luna and Artemis, who heard they were going (from me) and decided to support Serena's attempt at growing up. As we all find their seats, Michelle and Amara who are sitting on one of the balconies, spot us. Michelle comments on how hot Darien is and she laughs at how jealous this makes Amara (despite the fact they're cousins).

As the star begins performing on stage, his violin transforms into a Daemon Heart-Snatcher! The Daemon uses her sonic powers to knock everyone in the hall out. Serena, the girls and I run outside and transform and begin to fight it.

Sailor Jupiter attacks her with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap but misses and blows up part of the hall! Sailor Mercury tells her to be careful as this hall is a treasure! Sailor Uranus and Neptune then appear and attack with Uranus Uranus World Shaking and Neptune Neptune Deep Submerge which weakens the Daemon enough for me to come close and stab her black star, giving Sailor Moon the chance to use Moon Spiral Heart Attack, which reverts the Daemon back into its violin form and expels the egg from it.

Uranus and Neptune observe the Heart Crystal and see that it's bright but not the one they're after. Sailor Neptune then tells Uranus that an artist's heart is a precious thing and that they should return it gently themselves. They both leave.

As Serena, the girls, the cats, Darien and I walk home all the girls begin to joke about how hot Darien looks in his white tuxedo and start hugging and tugging him. Serena begins to jump and scream as the girls laugh and Amara and Michelle look on from above at our innocence.

Chapter 5: Swept Off Her Feet

Serena's hanging out with me and Luna in the park when she sees Darien pull over with Andrew's sister Elizabeth on his motorbike. Serena asks what's going on and Darien explains that he's simply giving her a lift. This makes Serena happy as she was thinking back to when Darien gave Elizabeth a lift to make her want to stop seeing him.

Later on, Serena and I decide to drop by the place where Elizabeth works and chat. Lizzie asks Serena about herself and Darien and if they've had their first kiss yet. This makes Serena nervous as they've obviously been kissing (and possibly more) for a while now. Lizzie misinterprets her nervousness and assumes Serena and Darien haven't kissed yet.

Amara and Michelle who're having coffee just next to us join in the conversation and tell them that a first kiss should be treasured. As the two leave, Amara tells Michelle that Lizzie's heart looks pure so they better keep an eye on her as she may be a target for the Daemons.

As bad luck would have it, Doctor Tomoe and Kaori Knight decide to target someone who treasures their first kiss. They send a Daemon egg to Lizzie's apartment which absorbs itself into her vacuum cleaner. In no time at all it activates and takes her Heart Crystal and runs away.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune see it and give chase. Sailor Uranus attacks with a Uranus World Shaking which blasts the crystal away and onto a truck. Uranus, Neptune and the Daemon begin searching Tokyo for the missing heart crystal.

Meanwhile, Serena, the girls and I decide to come by Lizzie's place and find her lying on the floor motionless. Suddenly Lizzie wakes up in a trance and tries to kiss me and experience her first kiss. Amy theorizes that without her crystal her heart is no longer pure. Raye stuns her with a charm and tries to use her powers to keep Lizzie calm while the other girls and I transform and begin looking for the crystal.

Eventually Sailor Mercury locates it with her computer. Sailor Moon and I then sees Darien on his motorcycle and the three of us race to the Heart Crystal's location, the city dump!

When we arrive they find Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune already battling the Daemon. It becomes a three way battle for the Heart Crystal as Uranus and Neptune want it for themselves as it may be a Talisman.

Sailor Moon uses Moon Spiral Heart Attack and destroys the Daemon. Before she can grab the crystal though, Sailor Uranus holds her back while Neptune inspects it. They both remind Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and me that they must do whatever it takes to complete their mission. Luckily Neptune says that it's not a Pure Heart Crystal and gives it to Sailor Moon. We race back to Lizzie's place and return it.

Later that night as all the girls and I relax at Lizzie's place, Serena and Darien talk on the balcony about their first kiss. Serena asks him if he remembers when it was but Darien can't remember (not knowing if she's referring to their first kiss in their past lives or when she was drunk at Princess Diamond's ball) and Serena begins to yell at him.

Chapter 6:Blinded by Love's Light

At school, Serena and I are pulled aside by Melvin who's concerned about his relationship with Molly. We ask him what's wrong and Melvin tells us that Molly seems to be hiding something from him. Later that day, Serena talks to Molly and asks her what's up with her and Melvin. Molly tells her that she thinks Melvin is hiding something from her. Serena realizes that the whole problem is just miscommunication and tries to think of a way to fix the problem.

Serena and I then go and ask Raye for advice and Raye shows her a poster for a love contest in the park. Serena and I then drags Molly and Melvin there but are shocked to see that the application period has closed. Molly and Melvin then reveal that they had both already bought tickets for each other and that is what they were hiding.

That night Melvin, excited, decides to get lots of sleep for the competition the next day but is so excited he doesn't get any sleep at all. Also that night, Doctor Tomoe and Kaori Knight release a Daemon pod that absorbs into the stage to be used for the competition.

The next day the sleep deprived Melvin meets up with Molly, Serena, the girls and me. As Melvin and Molly walk onto the stage to join the other contestants Amy sees Amara and Michelle. The girls assume that they're cousins (which the two already told me) and must be doing it as a joke.

As the competition starts, Amara and Michelle begin to take the lead by winning every game! Eventually though they see how much love Melvin and Molly have for each other and decide to step down to give them a chance at the prize.

After giving a heartfelt speech to Molly, Melvin and Molly win! As Melvin touches the giant heart on the stage it activates the Daemon pod which transforms into the Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Die Heart! Die Heart takes Melvin's Heart Crystal and throws Molly away.

Serena and the rest of us transform and are about to attack when Die Heart creates fake hunks that distracts them all (and an illusion of Serena to distract me). As the Sailor Scouts begin to dance with the fake hunks though they transform into monsters and capture them. Sailor Uranus and Neptune appear just in time and Uranus frees them with a Uranus World Shaking attack.

Sailor Moon and I then defeats the Daemon with a knife to her black star followed by Moon Spiral Heart Attack and returns the Heart Crystal to Melvin.

Later on as we all enjoy the party in the park, Melvin tells Molly that he's so happy and in love that he'll make Molly even more lunches than before. Molly tells him that she's a bit sick of shrimp but seeing Melvin's reaction tells him that she's just kidding and begins to laugh.

Chapter 7:Lita Borrows Trouble

Lita, Serena and I are walking to Raye's place for another study session after school. Serena mentions Lita's cooking skills, and Lita says that everyone sees her as an unfeminine girl, and she wishes other people could see her as a regular girl who loves to cook and clean, like Serena and I do. We start to cross the street as we continue our conversation, and as we do someone on a motorcycle comes speeding around the corner and has to quickly brake to avoid hitting us. Lita pushes Serena and me out of the way, but injures her hand in the process. She turns to confront the biker, and notices that it's Amara. Amara apologizes for not paying attention, then ties her scarf around Lita's injured hand while complimenting her on her bravery. As Amara leaves, she winks and blows us a kiss, leaving Lita staring after her and blushing. Serena and I remind her that Amara is a woman, and Lita says that she knows that.

Elsewhere, Michelle is floating in a swimming pool, remembering a conversation she had with Amara about how they must find the talismans, even if it means sacrificing the owner of the Pure Heart Crystal in which they are found. They know the Silence is coming and must prevent it at all costs. Michelle climbs out of the pool and calls Amara on their communicators, saying that the seas are in an uproar. Amara, out on her motorcycle in the Juban district, agrees and says she can feel a presence but it hasn't moved yet.

As Lita, Serena, Amy and I are walking to school, Lita asks if anyone knows where Amara lives. A suspicious Serena questions Lita's motives, but Lita insists that she is just going to return Amara's scarf. The four of us walk past Kaori Knight, who observes to herself that her target is confirmed. A strong wind suddenly blows the scarf out of Lita's hands, and she chases after it. The scarf lands under a car, and as Lita reaches for it, a Daemon Egg merges with the scarf, and as soon as Lita touches it the scarf turns into the Daemon Heart-Snatcher Scar. Lita is saved by Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and me (as Mr. Downtown), but Kaori Knight orders the Daemon to escape. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watch from atop a building nearby. Sailor Neptune asks if they should tell the other Sailor Scouts what they're doing and fight with them, but Sailor Uranus angrily replies that the Silence is coming, and those girls wouldn't be able to sacrifice anyone. Sailor Neptune asks what they are going to do, then, and Uranus replies that the enemy will attack Lita again, so they should stick close to her.

After school as Lita, Serena and I continue searching for the scarf, Amara and Michelle pull up beside them. Amara says that she has something she wants to talk to Lita about, and asks if she wants to come for a ride. Lita accepts, and they drive off, leaving Serena and me behind. As they talk, Amara says that she wanted to become better friends with Lita.

Serena and I go to meet up with the other girls and tell them what happened. Serena, Raye, and Mina talk about Lita being on a "date" with a girl until Amy and I interrupt them and point out that the enemy is targeting Lita and it's dangerous for her right now. We call Lita on her communicator, but she assures us that she's fine and if an enemy shows up she'll defeat it. She adds that she isn't in love with Amara, she simply admires and looks up to her.

Scar appears and attacks Lita, and though Amara and Michelle try to help her, but are knocked away by the Daemon's attack and disappear into some nearby bushes. Scar then removes Lita's Pure Heart Crystal as the now transformed Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watch from hiding, waiting to see if the Crystal holds a talisman. Kaori Knight appears to take the Crystal, but Sailor Uranus uses Uranus World Shaking to knock it out of her hand and Kaori Knight retreats, leaving the Daemon to fight them. The other Sailor Scouts and I arrive to help, and Sailor Uranus returns the Crystal to Sailor Moon, ordering her to give it back to Lita. She does so, and then she and Sailor Mercury carry Lita into the bushes to keep her away from danger. Lita insists on fighting, now determined to know why Uranus and Neptune waited to save her. She transforms into Sailor Jupiter and attacks Scar, allowing me to stab her black star, and Sailor Moon finishes her off with Moon Spiral Heart Attack.

As Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune start to leave Sailor Jupiter confronts them, accusing them of being just as bad as the Daemons. She attacks Sailor Uranus, who knocks her down with a hard blow to the stomach and escapes with Neptune. As the two run away, however, Sailor Neptune notices that Sailor Uranus is bleeding from Sailor Jupiter's attack, and Sailor Uranus admits that she is strong.

Sailor Jupiter finds Amara's scarf and remembers that the two were attacked by the Daemon as well. She changes back to Lita and goes to find them in the bushes, and discovers that Amara's hand is injured. She apologizes for putting them in danger, and wraps the scarf around the injury, saying that she needed to return it anyway. Lita thinks that Amara is a wonderful person, and she hopes she can be that kind of person someday.

Later, as the girls and I are walking together down the street, Amy sees Lita in a shop trying on a scarf. Lita admires herself in the mirror, then blows a kiss and winks at her reflection just like Amara.

Chapter 8:Damp Spirits

The vice-principal finds Amy in the hallway of the school and returns a book that she'd left behind in a classroom. He wonders if something is on her mind, since it's not like her to leave books behind, and mentions that entrance exams are coming up soon. He says that he'd heard Amy was helping out the bad students, and suggests that she not let them drag her down academically. Amy tells the vice-principal that he shouldn't say such things. Serena and I overhear the conversation and become distressed to think that she's keeping Amy from doing well. As we're sitting there, depressed, Molly arrives and demands that Serena and I treat her to pizza like we had promised, then drags us off. After the vice-principal leaves, Amy is left feeling sad because the only thing she seems to have is academics.

As Amy sits on the steps at Juban Park, Darien sees her and comes up to join her. She asks him what she would have left if academics were taken away. At Darien's confused look she explains that she'd always had a dream of becoming a doctor like her mother, and that was why she studied so hard, but now she's starting to think that she doesn't have a dream at all. She says that people with real dreams shine brighter, like Serena, and she can't be a good doctor just because she's good at studying. Darien encourages her, and feeling cheered up, Amy heads off to go swimming before her study group starts. As Darien watches her leave, he observes that she shines brightly enough as she is. Kaori Knight watches Amy from above, thinking that a genius girl like that must have a pure heart.

Amy gets into the water at the pool, thinking that there isn't anyone else there and begins to swim. As she swims, however, she sees Michelle, and they admire each other's swimming. Michelle says that Amy must have lived in a world of water in her past life, but Amy says she doesn't know (very ironic considering the state of the planet Mercury). Michelle suggests that they race to the other side of the pool, and Amara's voice can be heard counting down for them to start. Amy deliberately slows down her pace so that the race ends in a tie, but Michelle realizes what she did and is angry. Amy apologizes and runs away. From her perch up on one of the diving boards, Amara tells Michelle that Amy just wanted to be friends, and tried to avoid a confrontation. Michelle says that she feels sorry for Amy.

Amy goes to the Hikawa Shrine to meet with us, who are studying. The girls immediately swarm Amy and ask questions about what they're studying, but Serena and I stop them and say that Amy has to focus on her own studies so she can become a doctor. Amy thanks us, then claims she forgot something and turns to go, but as she does Serena sees she has tears in her eyes. The other girls are stunned to see this, but as Raye suggests that they get back to studying before Serena's enthusiasm for it fades, she also claims to have forgotten something and runs after Amy (I of course join her).

Serena and I try to find Amy, wondering what she'd said wrong. In the meantime Amy stands on a bridge and stares at the water, thinking to herself that even Serena is only worried about her studies, but she doesn't have anything else. Amara arrives on her motorcycle and tells Amy that Michelle wanted a rematch. She offers Amy a ride to the sports center, but Amy refuses and says she will walk. Luna and Artemis see her walking and wonder why she's not studying with the others.

In his lab Professor Tomoe creates a new Daemon Egg and sends it off in search of a pure heart.

Amy arrives at the pool and finds Michelle waiting for her. She says she is sorry for what happened earlier, and asks if Michelle is mocking her. Michelle replies that she only wants a good race.

Artemis finds Serena and me and tell us that Amy went to the sports center and Luna is keeping an eye on her, and the three of us rush off. In the meantime, Luna paces by the door to the building and worries about Amy.

Amy and Michelle get on the starting blocks, and Amara snaps her fingers to start the race. As they swim, Amy thinks that she's never raced against someone as fast as Michelle before, and that she might actually lose. She wonders why she's trying so hard to win, and realizes that if she gave up now she'd just be running away, and she doesn't want to do that because it's important that she do her best. This time the race ends in a real tie, and Michelle suggests that the two of them swim together again sometime, before she and Amara leave.

After they go Amy decides that she wants to swim some more, but as she steps into the pool the Daemon Egg arrives and hatches into the Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Dovlin, who attacks Amy to extract her Pure Heart Crystal. Serena and I arrive just in time and transform, interrupting Dovlin's attack and causing the Daemon to turn on us. Kaori Knight takes Amy's Pure Heart Crystal, and Sailor Moon and I beg her to give it back because Amy is kind and smart and our very dear friend. Kaori Knight realizes that the Crystal isn't a Talisman and becomes angry, but Tuxedo Mask throws a rose that makes her drop the Crystal. Kaori Knight leaves, telling the Daemon to deal with them. Tuxedo Mask attacks the Dovlin with the help of Luna and Artemis, and I stab her black star, allowing Sailor Moon to finish it off with Moon Spiral Heart Attack.

Sailor Moon returns the Pure Heart Crystal to Amy, not noticing Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watching us. Sailor Neptune observes that it wasn't a Talisman this time, and Sailor Uranus says she's probably pleased about that.

Sailor Moon apologizes to Amy and asks if she said something wrong. Amy says it wasn't her fault; she was just a little depressed and now thanks to Sailor Moon and me she is better. Sailor Moon and I don't understand, but Tuxedo Mask says he is pleased that she's feeling better. Amy says that she realized she has to do her best without stopping. Sailor Moon looks between the two of them and reminds Amy that Tuxedo Mask is her boyfriend. Amy teases Serena about it until she finally declares that we need to go back and study.

Chapter 9:Friendly Foes

Kaori Knight and Doctor Tomoe are discussing the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, the two new mysterious Sailor Scouts, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, and Mr. Downtown. Kaori Knight tells Tomoe that she suspects Uranus and Neptune have a way to determine who they'll target as they always show up at the same time and the same place as they do. Kaori then decides to set a trap for them both and take care of them once and for all.

Elsewhere, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and I have all gone out of town to watch Amara in a bike race. After watching Amara win we all head over to say hello. Suddenly a group of men surround us and tell Amara that motorbike racing is no place for women. Darien intervenes and tells them to back off. The men leave and Amara tells them that they're idiots and not worth worrying about.

As Darien, Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy get on the bus to go back to Tokyo, Serena and I get distracted by a toy stand and miss the bus! Luckily Amara offers to give us a lift on her bike (Serena takes it, I choose to walk). Unfortunately as they're riding back to Tokyo, the men from before show up in a truck and try to ride them off the road! Amara tries to lose them and manages to get her and Serena to safety.

Amara pulls off the road onto a small road and the two hide together behind a bush. Serena notices how nice Amara's perfume is. I manage to catch up with them and see if they're all right (forgot to mention: Whenever someone says 'hup-hup' to me, including myself, I am somehow able to run at amazingly high speeds. My highest recorded speed is 64 mph.) Nearby, Kaori Knight sees one of the men looking for Amara and releases a Daemon egg that transforms his bike into a Daemon Heart-Snatcher! It steals his Heart Crystal in a matter of seconds.

Luckily for the man, Sailor Neptune arrives and attacks with Neptune Deep Submerge and manages to return the crystal to the man (after inspecting it to see if it was one of the ones she and Uranus were after of course). Kaori Knight then reveals herself. The Daemon then creates a double of itself and together they manage to capture Sailor Neptune!

Amara senses what's going on and tells Serena and me to walk to the road and get a bus. Amara then transforms into Sailor Uranus and runs to where the Daemons are. Serena and I see one of the Daemons though and also transform. As we separately get to the scene, we all see Neptune tied to the tree. We try to fight the two Daemons but end up fighting with each other more than the enemy.

Sailor Neptune manages to free herself but during the battle gets thrown over the waterfall into the lake below. I go in after her. Seeing the conflict between Moon and Uranus, the Daemons fire a special handcuff attack that links their arms together. Unable to fight like this they both run into a nearby cave to hide.

While together they talk about each other's missions. Uranus tells Moon that she and Neptune work better alone but Sailor Moon is determined that they should all fight together. Sailor Moon then asks Uranus if she can scratch her back as it's gotten really itchy. Uranus laughs. Sailor Moon smells her perfume and notices it's similar to Amara's.

Suddenly the Daemons find them and force them to run outside. Now having bonded they both move easier and as soon as the Daemons fire a projectile at them they raise their arms and manage to free themselves as it hits their handcuffs.

Sailor Uranus then destroys one of the Daemons with Uranus World Shaking while Sailor Moon defeats the other one with Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Kaori Knight is furious that she failed once more and leaves.

Sailor Uranus then finds Sailor Neptune, who I had saved from the falls. She asks Uranus who helped her and Uranus says that Sailor Moon did.

Chapter 10: Mixed Emotions

Raye is still stressed over the visions she been getting concerning the approaching silence. Chad notices this and decides to drop in and offer to cook her dinner. Raye however is too focused on her fire reading to pay much attention to him. Chad gives her a bandage to tie her hair back to save it from the fire and leaves, sad over Raye not noticing him.

The next day, Chad sees Raye talking to Amara and becomes jealous over the fact that she has time to talk to her but not to him. He walks away sad. As Raye gets on Amara's bike for a ride she asks Amara to wait as she ties her hair back with the bandage Chad gave her.

That night as the girls and I are studying at Raye's place Raye seems distracted and leaves the room for a bit. Lita follows her outside and asks if anything is bothering her. Raye says she's fine but Lita doesn't believe her and says that if she ever wants to talk about anything we're all here for her.

Elsewhere, Doctor Tomoe and Kaori Knight are determined to find the perfect Pure Heart Crystals. Tomoe creates a new Daemon egg and gives it to Kaori Knight who leaves right away and decides to implant it into a train.

Later on that day, Chad overhears Amara and Michelle talking about their mission and gets a little freaked out by them and decides to protect Raye. He challenges Amara to a fight but just as they start, Raye finds out and stops them. Raye tells Amara that if she's lucky enough to find a place in Raye's heart she's lucky before walking away depressed. Raye is shocked as she had no idea how hurt Chad had become.

That evening as the girls and I are studying, Chad packs his belongings and decides to leave. He says goodbye to Grandpa and walks down the temple steps. Raye is sad but angry at this rash decision. After encouragement from all the girls and me (who doesn't want Chad to leave just as much as her) Raye runs after him and manages to catch up to him at the station just as his train transforms into a Daemon Heart-Snatcher and attacks him!

Raye transforms into Sailor Mars and attacks the "Pure Heart Express". Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and I soon arrive and join in the fight. Sailor Jupiter attacks with a Jupiter Thunderclap Zap while Sailor Venus attacks with her Venus Love Chain Encircle.

Sailor Mars then uses her Mars Fireball Charge to freeze the Daemon then fries it with Mars Celestial Fire Surround. I then stab at its black star and Sailor Moon then finishes it off with her Moon Spiral Heart Attack.

Moments later after all the girls and I have left and Raye is back in her civilian form, Chad wakes up and tells her how he was attacked. Raye simply jokes about him bumping his head and then suggests that they both sit down for a long overdue conversation. After their conversation, they walk back to the temple together.

Chapter 11: Individual Happiness

Mina's having a pretty frustrating day at her school. Everyone seems to be in a relationship of some kind and Mina begins to get frustrated over the fact that she's still single.

After meeting Artemis after class, they run into Jamie, an old friend of Mina's she used to play volleyball with before she went to England. They're both very happy to see each other. Jamie asks Mina why she didn't pick up volleyball again after she came back to Japan but Mina doesn't know how to answer as the reason is obviously due to the fact that she's a Sailor Scout.

Elsewhere in a dark place, Doctor Tomoe and Kaori Knight discuss what kind of person they should target next and decide on a person who is dedicated to his sport. Tomoe gives Kaori a new Daemon egg and sends her on her way.

Later that day, Jamie decides to walk with Mina after school. They both begin to talk about dating and Jamie says that he's interested in Mina but has decided only to date people who play volleyball.

That afternoon as all the girls and I are studying at Raye's, Mina can't seem to focus on her work and begins to rave about all the Sailor V merchandise that's for sale before lying down and wandering aloud if she should quit the Sailor Scouts. She then excuses herself and leaves. Artemis tries to follow her but Lita and Luna stop him and explain that she needs some time alone.

Mina heads over to the Crown Arcade to play some racing but still can't focus and crashes her car. Amara sees her and says hi and the two go for a walk. Mina asks Amara about social sacrifices she's made for her career and Amara tells her that she doesn't have as much time as she likes to socialize but Michelle and her other friends understand this and love her for it.

Mina then decides to drop by the school and watch Jamie practice but is shocked when she sees another schoolgirl kiss him and confirm that they have a date later on. After she leaves, one of the balls transform into a Daemon Heart-Snatcher! She calls all the other girls and me on her communicator and transforms into Sailor Venus.

She attacks the Daemon with Venus Love Chain Encircle but is caught in a net attack and Jamie has his Heart Crystal stolen. Serena and I, who have just arrived, transform. Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter soon arrive and join us and free Sailor Venus.

The Daemon then encases the Heart Crystal in a pink energy field and throws it at the Sailor Scouts like a turbo volleyball! Eventually Sailor Venus saves the Heart Crystal by performing her signature hit. Jamie, still semi-conscious recognizes this move and realizes that Sailor Venus is Mina! She returns the crystal to him, then I stab at the Daemon's black star and Sailor Moon destroys it with Moon Spiral Heart Attack and we all leave.

Later that day, Jamie sees Mina and tells her that if she sees Sailor Venus could she say thank you for him. Mina realizes that he must know her secret identity but simply says that she'll pass on the message and leaves. As she leaves, a bouquet of flowers falls out of a tree. As she looks up she sees Artemis who asks her if she wants to go to the dance with him. Mina smiles.

Chapter 12: Birthday Blues, Part 1

Serena's really happy as today is her birthday! She announces this to everyone but Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita all appear indifferent and simply thank Serena for telling them (I, on the other hand, made sure that I got Serena a present. What I got her was a series of manga based on her adventures as Sailor Moon). Naturally this makes Serena upset.

We decide to go for a walk down town and spies a pair of glass shoes in a store window. She fantasizes about being Cinderella and Darien, being her Prince Charming and giving her the shoes for her birthday.

As luck would have it Darien happens to be in the area and sees Serena. Serena tells him that she knows exactly what he can get for her as a present but Darien has no idea what she's talking about. Serena realizes that Darien has forgotten her birthday and slaps him across the face before walking away angrily (I follow her to make sure she regains her good mood).

Serena and I run into Amara and Michelle who try to comfort her. Amara teases Serena that maybe she should make a move on Darien now that Serena's dumped him but this makes Serena more uneasy. We then realize we have to go to Raye's to study and run off. Michelle suggests to Amara that Serena may be a target due to her pure heart.

Darien meanwhile calls Raye and asks why Serena could be so angry at him. Raye tells him that today's Serena's birthday. Darien is surprised as Serena never told him when her birthday was.

When Serena and I arrive at Raye's, Raye, Ami, Mina and Lita all yell out Happy Birthday and surprise Serena with a surprise birthday party! Serena's very happy with this but eventually seems a bit down and tells the others about her fight with Darien. Raye tells her that Darien called and that he said that she had never told him her birthday. Serena thinks about this and realizes that she never did! She and I stand up and run to meet Darien.

Back at the store, Darien has decided to buy Serena the glass shoes. Unknown to him though the store assistant is Kaori Knight in disguise who has planted a Daemon egg in the shoes! Darien buys them and runs away towards Raye's. Amara and Michelle see this and recognize Kaori Knight but do nothing as they want to see Serena's Heart Crystal.

While running, Darien runs into Serena and me. The two embrace and Darien gives her her present. As Serena puts on one of the shoes it activates and transforms into the Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Celashenta! Celashenta forces Darien and me to flee so we could transform, then brings her focus onto Serena.

The Daemon grabs Serena and zaps her, releasing her Heart Crystal. As it materializes in front of her it releases a super bright glow. Everyone in the area thinks it's one of the Pure Heart Crystals everyone's after. Luckily Tuxedo Mask and I (as Mr. Downtown) appear and beat off Celashenta and return the crystal to Serena. Tuxedo Mask grabs her and takes her to the top of the building to escape, followed by me. Serena then realizes she doesn't have her compact anymore. Back down on the street, Kaori Knight finds it on the floor and recognizes what it is.

Tuxedo Mask, Serena and I make a run for it atop the rooftops but Celashenta sees us and gives chase. Sailor Neptune and Uranus follow us. Eventually we get cornered inside a building. Serena calls all the others to come and help but it's too late. Kaori Knight has Serena's compact in her hands and Tuxedo Mask and I get captured and encased in a glass crystal (Tuxedo Mask is fully encased, my head is still sticking out).

Chapter 13: Birthday Blues, Part 2

Serena is distraught. Kaori Knight has her Cosmic Heart Compact and Tuxedo Mask and I have been captured!

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus arrive but Kaori Knight begins to teleport away and tells them all that if they want to see Tuxedo Mask and me again, they'll meet her at Tokyo Tower. With that, she, Tuxedo Mask the Daemon and I disappear. The girls tell Serena that it's a trap but Serena can't bear to think of Tuxedo Mask and me being imprisoned and runs out of the building.

Amara and Michelle pull up in their car and offer to give her a lift. While driving they ask Serena about her opinions on sacrificing someone for the greater good. Serena surprises them and says that if everyone worked together they'd be bound to find a way to solve a problem without a sacrifice.

As they arrive at Tokyo Tower they let Serena out and decide to follow her as they still need to know if Serena's Heart Crystal is one of the one's they're looking for. At the top, while waiting for Serena, I decide to ask Kaori Knight what she needs the three pure heart crystal talismans for. She tells me that the Bureau of Bad Behavior needs them to find the Purity Chalice for their leader.

When Serena makes her way into the building she sees Kaori Knight and the trapped Tuxedo Mask and me. Suddenly the Daemon blasts her and removes her Heart Crystal. Sailor Uranus and Neptune then show up and steal it. Sailor Uranus examines it but finds that while it's bright, it's not one of the ones they're after and places it back within Serena.

Kaori Knight then laughs at Serena as she holds her compact and calls her Sailor Moon. This surprises Uranus and Neptune but before they can do anything a mysterious new Sailor Moon appears!

Fortunately for Serena it's Sailor Venus in disguise! Kaori Knight looks at her and suspects that something's different but Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter all try to convince her that Venus is Moon and explain that Serena could never be the powerful Sailor Moon because she's so immature and a crybaby.

Kaori Knight, fooled by the disguise throws the Crisis Moon Compact on the floor in frustration and leaves. Sailor Uranus and Neptune follow her. Sailor Venus/Moon then jumps at the Daemon with a "Sailor Moon Kick" and then attacks with a "Love Me Moon Chain" attack, much to Serena's shock.

Serena then grabs the compact and transforms into Sailor Moon and defeats the Daemon with Moon Spiral Heart Attack. The crystal surrounding Tuxedo Mask and me melts away. Sailor Moon then walks up to Venus and tells her to get out of her disguise and we all head on up to the roof to help Uranus and Neptune fight Kaori Knight.

On the roof, Kaori Knight activates a force-field which prevents anyone from leaving. All the Scouts then take turns attacking her but none of their attacks seem strong enough. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus even blast her with a Sailor Planet Attack, but Kaori Knight simply proves too strong.

Kaori Knight, standing victorious then pulls out the other glass slipper and injects it with a special serum. It transforms into a sword which fires sharp crystals from its tip. Tuxedo Mask begins to duel her but she's simply too strong.

Sailor Neptune and Uranus standing on the sidelines begin to remember Serena's words from earlier about working together and decide to help. When Kaori Knight next decides to fire, Sailor Uranus attacks with a Uranus World Shaking which blasted through the crystals and hits Kaori Knight in the chest (along with my Plasma Laser Blast) and draws all the crystals back at her and encases her in crystal!

Suddenly that part of Tokyo Tower begins to collapse and she falls to her death, still encased in crystal. Sailor Moon and the rest of us turn to thanks Sailor Uranus but she and Neptune have already left.

That night Serena and Darien sit together outside The Hikawa Shrine while the other girls and I continue to party inside much to the annoyance of Raye who wants to go to bed.

Back at Tomoe's secret base, Doctor Tomoe gets a phone call confirming that Kaori Knight is dead. He then speaks to his next in charge, Eugeal and puts her in charge of their mission.

Chapter 14: Hello, Sailor Mini Moon

After the defeat of Kaori Knight, and the promotion of Eugeal, Doctor Tomoe calls Eugeal and informs her of his new and improved Daemons that he's just invented. They're stronger and easier to control (and no longer have the black star that I can stab).

Eugeal then informs him that using their computer at Witches 5 they've found a woman who is sure to have a Pure Heart Crystal. She immediately gets one of the Daemons in her car and departs on her first mission.

Meanwhile, Serena, Mina, Lita and Amy are excited about the new kimono festival that's happening in town tonight (me, not so much). Suddenly we see Raye speed past us and crash in front of a cafe. She staggers forward into the building and disappears. Serena, the girls and I decide to follow her and see what she's up to.

Once inside we see her talking to a girl about performing. Raye immediately begins to sense she's being watched though and turns around to look around the cafe. All the girls dive behind the waitress and humorously avoid Raye's view (I'm hiding more cleverly at a booth). As Raye gets more and more crazy though and the girls attempt to avoid her searching the craziness ends up resulting in the waitress on the floor and a cup of hot coffee on Raye's head.

After her friend, Maya leaves, Raye explains to us that Maya's a professional taiko drum player and that she's been asking for Raye's help to help her calm her nerves before a performance, particularly for tonight's performance at the festival. All the girls offer to help so Raye says that she can get them free entry... but they have to help out (I get roped into this unfortunately).

That night, Serena and the rest of us, dressed in their yukatas (summer kimonos) begin our work at the Japanese fishing game. Several boys, trying to act tough tell Mina that they need no help with their so Mina taps the paper rackets, weakening them before giving them to the boys. Naturally all the rackets break and the boys are unable to capture any fish.

Amara and Michelle then show up have a go. Naturally Amara is great at the game and captures several fish. As they leave, Serena and I look into the water and are shocked to see what looked like Luna P reflected behind us. When we turn around though, there's nothing there.

Elsewhere, on her way to meet Maya, Raye runs into a business man. He notices a certain design on Raye's yukata, and introduces himself as Satoshi Tajiri. He asks if he could take a picture of the design on Raye's yukata as a reference for a certain project he and his partner, Ken Sugimori, are working on. He gets his shot and leaves with a quick thanks.

Not satisfied, Serena and I go for a walk around the festival and see Raye spying on Maya's practicing. Raye explains that Maya's world famous but lately she's been getting so nervous that she may not be able to play anymore.

Suddenly Eugeal arrives in her car and makes an announcement for Maya to get her to come out into the open. It works and Eugeal summons her first Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Sawyer, to appear and attack. She (Eugeal) zaps Maya with her dark gun, making her pass out and her Heart Crystal appear but Uranus and Neptune arrive and take it from her. Fortunately for Maya the crystal isn't a Pure Heart Crystal and they return it to her body. Eugeal, disappointed drives away and leaves Sawyer to deal with the Sailor Scouts and me.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune leave also, letting Moon, Mars and me deal with our own problem. Sawyer quickly blasts us with her firework attacks and encases us in drums. Just when all seems lost, a small voice demands the Daemon to stop. Sailor Moon, Mars and I recognize the voice and look around for where it came from.

On the horizon a small pink Sailor Scout stands. It's Rini, back from the future! She announces that she's the Scout of the future, Sailor Mini Moon! She then raises her Pink Moon Stick and attacks with her first attack, Pink Sugar Heart Attack... but it doesn't work!

Sawyer trips her over, not intimidated at all by the small Sailor Scout. Sailor Mini Moon decides to try again and after a while, Pink Sugar Heart Attack works and hits Sawyer, not really damaging her but distracting her enough for Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon to free themselves. Sailor Moon and I then uses Moon Spiral Heart Attack and Plasma Laser Blast to destroy the Daemon.

Later on Rini joins us watching Maya perform in the festival. Amara and Michelle see her and ask if she's Serena's sister. They both shake their heads and Serena tells them that Rini's her cousin. Rini then tells Serena that her parents sent her here for training. Serena isn't happy about this at all. Nor am I when I hear Rini had done some training in the future with Captain Tajiro.

Chapter 15: Tainted Tea Party

Rini has returned from the future! She formally reintroduces herself to Serena, the girls and me and hands Mina the letter her mother wrote. Mina reads it and tells everyone that it says Rini's mother (the future Serena) thanks them for looking after her daughter. She then shows everyone the letter and says that she could barely understand it at all due to Serena's bad writing (luckily I could understand the letter since I've been with Serena for so long). Raye and Serena then get into a fight but stop when Rini mentions that her mother said that as well as training the other reason for her being here is to make precious friendships.

Before departing, Rini had one more thing to give: a hand-sized package to me from Captain Tajiro. Unfortunately, I couldn't seem to open it. Rini then handed me a special communicator that could communicate through time and space to my future self. I called him right away to tell me why I couldn't open the package he sent me. He said it could only be opened by me when I truly felt that Mr. Downtown's life has come to an end (referencing my nightmare), and then he ends the transmission. Rini then leaves to begin her training.

As she's walking around Tokyo she meets a boy who she thinks seems nice. Unfortunately he soon begins acting weird and pulls down his pants to give her a full on flash! The boy's mother quickly appears and drags him away.

A little disheartened, Rini continues walking around and sees a tea master and immediately thinks that she's really beautiful and that she would be a good friend. She loses sight of her however and runs into Darien! She runs up to him and jumps on him to say hello. Serena and I appear and see this and Rini deliberately begins talking about how she wants Darien to herself to tick Serena off (and unintentionally wear out my soles).

As the four of us continue along, Darien gets sick of Serena and Rini fighting and yells at them to get along. Amara and Michelle, who happen to be in the area, say hello to us and invite us to join them at a tea ceremony. Darien and I begin to politely refuse but Serena and Rini quickly and enthusiastically agree.

When we all get to the tea house, Serena's surprised to see how formal the place is and is completely out of her league compared to Amara, Michelle, Darien and me, who know how to act in such a ceremony. Getting a bit bored, Rini stabs Serena's feet which had fallen asleep. Serena stabs Rini in kind and a stabbing war breaks out. Darien and I tell them to behave and they do.

Suddenly the tea master begins a juggling act with a priceless antique. Michelle and Amara explain that the tea master is doing it to relieve tension in the room as she knows how nervous the ceremony can be for first timers.

Serena begins to freak out over the priceless antique and stands up make sure she doesn't drop it. Her feet are still asleep however and she falls and knocks the antique out of the tea master's control. Amara, Michelle and Darien all jump up and grab it but tread on Serena in the process.

Afterwards, Serena, Darien and Rini all relax at a cafe (I still suffering from having to carry Serena there). Darien tells the girls to be friends and after a little hesitation Serena and Rini agree and shake hands.

Later on, Serena, Rini and I decide to go back to the tea master's place to try and be her friend for Rini's sake. As we're getting closer though we see Eugeal drive past us. Rini races to the tea master's house and transforms into Sailor Mini Moon but trips and falls over in the process.

Serena meanwhile can't get through the hedge and gets stuck (glad I went in before her). Luna yells at her to hurry up but it's no use. A bird lands on her backside and begins to peck at her. In the courtyard, Eugeal has blasted the tea master and taken her Heart Crystal. Sailor Uranus and Neptune appear and take the crystal but realize that it's not the one they're after and leave.

Eugeal then summons her Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Tagama, but when she appears, Uranus and Neptune disappear, leaving Sailor Mini Moon to fight by herself. Eugeal retreats.

Sailor Mini Moon attacks Tagama with Pink Sugar Heart Attack but it fails to work. She tries once more and succeeds in releasing the attack but it's range is too short. Slowly she creeps forward towards the Daemon who has completely forgotten about her and eventually zaps her.

Serena and I, meanwhile, have finally managed to get her through the hedge and transform. We attack Tagama (after Mini Moon annoys the Daemon some more with Pink Sugar Heart Attack) with Moon Spiral Heart Attack and Plasma Laser Blast, which reverts her back into her tea pot form and then returns the Heart Crystal to the tea master.

The next day, Serena, Rini and I decide to return once more to see how the tea master's going but as we get closer we see Amara and Michelle running away from the building. As we enter we're shocked to see the tea master dressed up as a Sailor Scout and raving about Sailor Moon inspired her (this would have been really disturbing if she was a guy instead). Rini, Serena and I run away.

Chapter 16: The Unopened Secret

Eugeal makes a call to Doctor Tomoe about her next target for a Pure Heart Crystal. The new target is a Jr. High School student who is willing to do anything to help his friends: Me! With her data collected, Eugeal creates her next Daemon and moves out to find me.

Back at school, I am doing everything I can to open the package from Captain Tajiro that Rini gave me. In my most recent communication with him, when I asked him if he could tell me anything about what's inside the package, the Captain told me that the package holds the secret to unlocking my memories of the time before I came to Earth. I am brought back to reality when Serena shows up, asking for my lunch (she forgot to bring hers again). I am not very hungry at this time, so I let Serena have what I didn't eat at this time.

On our way home, Serena and I run into Amara and Michelle. It seems that they want to spend some time with me right now (secretly wanting to keep an eye on me as they think I might be the Bureau of Bad Behavior's next target). I tell Serena that I'll see her later as I get into Amara and Michelle's car.

When Serena tells the others about this at the Hikawa Shrine, they are all intrigued by this and think that they should spy on me. Amy and Rini however, convince them that studying for the next exam is more important right now. Serena is wondering what I am doing at this time.

At the arcade, Amara and I are playing that racing game she out did Mina in, but I end up only losing to her by a small margin. Amara and Michelle comment on how tough of a competitor I could be. Suddenly, Eugeal comes barging in, and tries to zap me with her dark gun. Amara and Michelle have disappeared at this time, so I hide in the backroom and call the girls to tell them of my situation.

Eugeal calls her next Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Irondar, to break down the door. She successfully does so just as the Scouts arrive, and Eugeal manages to separate me from my Heart Crystal. The Scouts battle Irondar viciously, but none of their attacks are getting through. The Daemon even knocks Sailor Jupiter unconscious.

Just before Irondar is able to grab my crystal, Tuxedo Mask shows up and cut the Daemon off with his rose. Then Sailor Uranus and Neptune appear and weaken the Daemon with Uranus World Shaking and Neptune Deep Submerge. Sailor Moon then defeats Irondar with Moon Spiral Heart Attack, causing her to revert back to a block of iron. Uranus and Neptune then examine my crystal, and while it shines as bright as Serena's, it's not one of the Pure Heart Crystals they're looking for.

Later that day (after my crystal was returned to me) Lita and I state that we will be briefly leaving the team. Lita felt overpowered by Irondar and wants to strengthen her body, and I couldn't protect myself, so I feel as if I failed at protecting Serena. As we both leave to train, vowing that we would return when we were strong enough, I noticed a tear trickle down Serena's cheek.

Chapter 17: People Who Need People

Lita and I are running through a forest, frustrated over a recent battle. As we runs we recall how Irondar deflected her Jupiter Thunderclap Zap (and capture my heart crystal) attack yet Sailor Moon easily defeated it with Moon Spiral Heart Attack.

Back in Tokyo, Serena gets a letter from us that explains that we've taken a break up in a mountain retreat. Looking at the address, Serena notices that our location is right near the hotel where Darien is working part time! She then tells the girls that they should all go and support Lita, carefully not telling them about her secret agenda to see Darien.

Meanwhile Eugeal has targeted the man Lita and I are training with in the mountains and goes to tell Doctor Tomoe. Tomoe is pleased with her and then tells her that she will know the correct Heart Crystals when she sees them as they will transform into their true forms, a sword, a mirror and a gem. He goes on to explain that when they're all together in the same place the Purity Chalice will appear. Eugeal, excited, heads out in her car, exiting out of a river and startling nearby onlookers.

On the train to visit Lita and me, the girls all enjoy eating their lunches. Luna and Artemis who had been thrown inside their bags poke their heads out and ask for some food. Serena and Mina give them some to keep them happy.

When they arrive, Luna spills the beans about Serena just wanting to come to see Darien. The girls are all very angry at her and Serena apologises. Eventually they all make their way to where Lita and I are and surprise us with their visit. As we're talking the man who has been training me and Lita runs up the stairs and jumps over us. Lita tells them who he is and then she and I go to join him under a freezing waterfall.

That night, all the girls begin a massive pillow fight. After they fall asleep, Lita sneaks outside and thinks to herself how lucky she is to have such good friends who would come all this way to check on her but that right now she needs to sort through things by herself (I feel the same way, but am too focused on my training now).

The next day Serena, Amy, Raye and Mina decide to relax by the pool at the hotel. They spot Darien but he can't join them due to all the work he has to do. The girls then see some boys checking them out and start to pose for them but they're soon distracted by the buffet that has just opened and walk away from them much to the girl's frustration. They then see Michelle and Amara and go to say hi.

Lita and I meanwhile is meditating with our master when we realize that he's not meditating at all! He's actually fallen asleep. She wakes him up and we all laugh.

Eugeal then appears though and zaps him. Lita and I, getting out of the way first, transform. Serena who had come to see Lita and me transforms and joins us. Sailor Uranus and Neptune appear and check the crystal but return it to the man as it's not one of the ones they're after and leave.

Sailor Mars, Mercury and Venus arrive and join in the fight but they're all eventually caught by the Daemon Heart-Snatcher's tentacles and zapped. Combining their powers they manage to summon a massive energy field that breaks them free.

Sailor Moon begins to attack with Moon Spiral Heart Attack but before she can finish the attack her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter is knocked out of her hand. Sailor Jupiter and I then step up and thinking of the man who had taught us so much, summons all of her power and attack with a Jupiter Thunderclap Zap (along with me stabbing its defensive item so it cannot us it) that defeats the Daemon and returns it to its original form.

The next day as Lita, the girls and I are on the train home we see the man who had been training me and Lita waving at them. Lita and I wave back.

Chapter 18: Related by Destiny

Amara is thinking back on how she has always wanted to run as fast as the wind as she rides her motorbike trying to relax. Meanwhile the girls and I are checking out a high school that we may be going to next year if we all do well in our exams. Suddenly we see a woman running really fast on the race track. We recognize her as Elsa Grey who apparently is really famous for her running and go to say hi.

Elsa stops running and sits down to talk to us. She tells us of how she once raced with this woman (Amara) who ran as fast as the wind and ever since she has been trying and trying to run as fast.

Amara who had been watching recalls how she raced Elsa and remembers when she first began getting visions of the approaching silence and of her cousin, Michelle as Sailor Neptune. On the race track, Michelle approaches Amara and Elsa and drops subtle hints that she knows Amara has been having visions and that she should embrace her destiny.

Back in the present, Eugeal appears and targets Elsa with the athletic Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Scrappy! Serena and the rest of us transform and begin to fight. Sailor Venus attacks with Venus Love Chain Encircle but misses. The Daemon then captures them all in a lasso.

Amara who had been watching from behind a tree pulls out her communicator and tells Michelle about what's happening. Michelle says she'll get there as quickly as she can. Amara continues to watch as Elsa has her Heart Crystal taken.

Amara then recalls a moment in her past where she went to watch Michelle perform on a cruise ship. She plays beautifully and the audience is in awe of her skills as a violin player and a painter. After the performance Amara confronts Michelle. Michelle tells Amara that she has to accept her destiny but Amara tells her that she's seen visions of the future and that she doesn't want anything to do with it.

Later that week as Amara walks into a car garage at the race track she sees a young boy in pain. As she moves to check on him though he transforms into a giant monster (a prototype of the Daemon Heart-Snatchers)! Suddenly the Sailor Uranus transformation pen magically appears before Amara. She begins to reach out to it but Michelle's voice yells out at her to stop. Amara turns around and sees Michelle standing in the doorway as the pen falls to the ground. Michelle tells her that if she takes the pen there's no turning back.

Michelle then transforms into Sailor Neptune and begins attacking the monster. Amara tells her to stop as the boy is still inside there somewhere. As Neptune fights, the monster begins to overpower her and beat her. Neptune then dives in front of Amara to protect her but gets viciously cut by the monster. As a last resort Sailor Neptune fires a Neptune Deep Submerge at the monster which changes it back to the boy.

Amara looks at Michelle and tells her that she doesn't want Michelle to be doing this by herself, and accepts her destiny as Sailor Uranus and picks up her pen.

In the present, Michelle arrives and both she and Amara transform into Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. They attack the Daemon with Neptune Deep Submerge and Uranus World Shaking and manage to inspect the Heart Crystal. Luckily it's not the one they're after and they return it to Elsa.

Sailor Moon and I then finish off the Daemon with Moon Spiral Heart Attack and Plasma Laser Blast as Eugeal escapes. We turn to thank Uranus and Neptune but they've already begun leaving. Later as they drive in their car they both appear happy with their decision to follow their destiny and decide to go relax for the moment and grab a milkshake.

Chapter 19: Art Appreciation

Serena is hungry and looking around the house for some food. As we look in the kitchen she sees a freshly baked apple pie in the oven and decides to take it up to the girls in her bedroom to eat. Moments later Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita and I have all taken a slice and begun eating it but we are interrupted by Rini who comes in asking if anyone had seen the apple pie she had baked.

Seeing all of us eating it she becomes furious and tells us that she made it as a present for someone. While the girls and I feel guilty for eating it they very quickly place the blame on Serena (I defend her saying we didn't know who made it for whom) and tell her to bake Rini another one.

Later that day as Rini walks to school by herself she thinks about the boy she likes, Masanori. Suddenly she sees him and begins to walk towards him when she sees Michelle, their art teacher and stops and hides behind some bins. Masanori gives Michelle a bouquet of flowers and Michelle thanks him and gives him a little kiss. This makes Rini furious.

As the class starts Rini sits next to Masanori to make her sculpture. He asks her what she's making and Rini says she's making a sculpture of something she saw in her in her mother's bedroom (the Purity Chalice!). Masanori gives her a hand and makes it exactly the way it's supposed to.

Much to Rini's frustration, Serena and I arrive and Serena tries very obviously to help Rini get a date with Masanori but all she does is annoy Rini. In the back room Michelle is finishing off a painting as she talks to Amara. Amara asks her where she got the roses from and she tells her about Masanori and how he gave them to her.

Suddenly Eugeal drives her car right through the building's walls and destroys the classroom! Amara and Michelle transform. In the classroom, Serena, Luna, Rini and I are okay though most of the other students are unconscious. Eugeal zaps Masanori but Sailor Uranus and Neptune appear and gets his heart crystal. Frustrated, Eugeal summons the latest Daemon Heart-Snatcher called The Chiseler and drives away.

Rini runs out and grabs the Heart Crystal but Uranus and Neptune get it off her. She begs with them to give it back. Luckily it's not the one they're looking for and they give it back to Rini who returns it to Masanori.

Uranus and Neptune then run outside, the Daemon in hot pursuit, leaving Serena, Luna, Rini and me alone. We follow the Daemon and transform once we're outside.

Uranus and Neptune meanwhile are having trouble as The Chiseler creates two extra Daemons out of sand! Sailor Uranus chases one towards the river and throws her in. As it hits the water it dissolves. Sailor Uranus runs back and tells Neptune that they're weak against water. Sailor Neptune then attacks the remaining one with Neptune Deep Submerge, which destroys it.

Sailor Mini Moon then attacks the original with Pink Sugar Heart Attack, Sailor Moon with Moon Spiral Heart Attack, and me with Plasma Laser Blast, reverting it to its original form, several chisels.

That evening, Masanori gives Rini a small model of her that he made. He then runs away as she thanks him. Serena, the girls and I tease that Rini has a boyfriend now but Rini simply agrees and says that she does.

Serena says that Rini should thank her for her help but Rini refuses and teases Serena about making another apple pie.

Chapter 20: Everything's Coming Up Rosey

It's a hot day and Serena, the girls and I are doing some studying in Darien's apartment. Darien suspects that we're here just for the air conditioning but Raye says that she likes his herbal ice tea too but this doesn't make Darien feel any better.

Suddenly we hear someone at the door so Serena and I go to answer it. As she opens the door, she's shocked to hear that the man speaks French! She tries her best to say that she doesn't speak French but luckily he speaks English and tells her that he's a friend of Darien's.

Darien invites him in and the man invites them all to a party at a mansion. Amy thinks it's a great idea as it's a great way to interact with people from other countries and cultures. Serena is happy to go as it's a party and will be with Darien but she becomes uneasy when she realizes that most of the conversations will be in French (I'm fine with it since I've already taken two years of French at this time).

At the Bureau of Bad Behavior, Eugeal's computer ironically targets Darien's friend. She leaves straight away and exits via a pond, startling two onlookers. At the night of the party the girls and I all dress up. As we enter though Darien's friend introduces the girls to several young men. Serena panics and runs away to look at her phrase book but the men actually speak English and become fast friends with Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy (I even manage to befriend some of them).

As luck would have it, Amara and Michelle are playing the piano and violin at the party. During their break, Michelle dances with Darien and the two talk about his friend and all the good he's done. Amara meanwhile becomes a very popular dance partner and men and women start fighting over who gets to dance with her next.

Serena, feeling nervous, drinks a lot of "juice" (it's actually wine) and begins to speak rubbish and stumble around. She gets lead outside and all the girls panic over her condition and tell me off for not keeping a closer eye on her (how am I supposed to watch her while I'm washing up in the restroom?).

Darien's friend joins us and tells us about the garden and that his dream is for a peaceful world with understanding. Amy says that she wishes everywhere was as peaceful as this mansion. In the kitchen Darien sees a waiter about to open a door with blue gas seeping under it. He yells for the man not to open it but it's too late, the gas seeps out and spreads throughout the mansion knocking everyone out.

Eugeal appears and zaps the owner of the mansion and takes his Pure Heart Crystal. Amara and Michelle transform and take the crystal from her but realize it's not one of the ones they're looking for and return it.

Sailor Moon and the rest of us appear, causing Eugeal to summon the latest Daemon Heart-Snatcher to deal with them while she escapes. But before she can escape this time, I manage to sneak underneath her car and get a free ride to the Bureau's base.

The musical Daemon, Chiquan appears but trips over her formal dress that she's wearing. After being attacked by Uranus World Shaking it falls off though and she blasts them all with her powerful blue rose energy attack.

She then continues her attack with super large physical musical note projectiles and then a sonic musical attack. Luckily Tuxedo Mask arrives and destroys her record with a rose attack. Sailor Moon then uses Moon Spiral Heart Attack which defeats her.

Moments later the party continues and all the girls begin to fight over who Amara will dance with next. Amara's already left though and watches on from outside as Sailor Uranus with Sailor Neptune. Serena then looks outside and wonders if I'll find anything out at the Bureau's base.

Chapter 21: No Turning Back

I am currently in the headquarter of the Witches 5, spying on Eugeal. Eugeal calls Doctor Tomoe about an issue with the computer system and is told that it means that the true Sovereign will soon be reveled! Eugeal asks if it could be someone who is not in their organization and Doctor Tomoe tells her that if she does her job correctly it won't be. When Eugeal is reviewing the three talismans needed to get the Purity Chalice, I immediately recognize the gem as the one on Sailor Pluto's staff, concluding she's one of the three that they seek.

Meanwhile at the Hikawa Shrine, all the girls are studying. Serena happily finishes her practice test but when Amy checks her scores she finds that they're all wrong. Serena begins to complain about it being too much for her but Raye, Lita and Amy tell her to keep things in perspective as studying is nothing compared to the pain of having their Heart Crystals stolen. Mina, who has not had her Crystal stolen appears frustrated.

That night, Mina sits in a park with Artemis. Artemis assumes correctly that she's worried that her heart may not be pure enough to be stolen but with one angry look from Mina he tells her that that's ridiculous.

The next day, Serena, Luna and Artemis (who had told them about Mina) track her down and find her practicing volleyball. After being hit in the face by a volleyball, Serena asks Mina what she's doing and is told that she thinks the reason her heart isn't pure is because she isn't pursuing something with passion.

They all head out and chill out at a UFO catcher. When it becomes obvious that Mina is planning to deliberately have her Heart Crystal targeted, Serena grabs her and tries to shake some sense into her. Funnily enough, all the shaking causes the UFO catcher to pick up a huge collection of plushies.

Later on, Mina heads to a bookstore to research Pure Hearts. While holding a book on the subject, Amara and Michelle see her and wonder if she's involved in the Daemons' quest. Mina sees them and asks for their opinion on the subject. Through some fumbling they tell her that a person with a Pure Heart thinks of others. Suddenly a car advertising blood donations drives past. Mina races outside to chase it but quickly returns and interrupts Amara and Michelle's pose to give them a plushy each.

Mina manages to track down the blood drive and drops in several times to give as much blood as she can. At the Bureau of Bad Behavior' base, Tomoe prepares a new Daemon based on a doorknob and sends it off with Eugeal to the blood drive (Unknowingly giving me a ride back to the girls).

The next day Amy, Raye, Lita, Luna and Artemis are spying on Mina and have had enough of her crazy attempts at proving the strength of her heart. Suddenly Serena appears and gives Mina some energy drinks. As the two talk, Eugeal appears in her car, stops and fires her gun, zapping Mina!

Mina's Heart Crystal materializes in front of her body. Serena tells Mina to quickly put it back but Mina, delirious from having her Heart Crystal removed grabs it and runs away with it, ranting about having a Pure Heart.

I then rejoin Serena (still as Mr. Downtown) and we run after her as does Eugeal. Luna and Artemis and the girls run after us but end up tripping over each other and falling to the ground. Amara and Michelle who were watching everything from nearby, run after Serena and me.

Eugeal is the first to find Mina unconscious in an underground car park. Serena and I arrive and command Eugeal to leave Mina alone. Eugeal releases the newest Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Doorknocker who begins to seal all the exits. Amara and Michelle sneak in just in time.

Serena, seeing no choice (as I cannot deal with the Daemon on my own), transforms into Sailor Moon, much to the surprise of Amara and Michelle but is also quickly tackled by Doorknocker.

As Eugeal reaches for Mina's Heart Crystal Michelle throws the plushy Mina gave her at Eugeal's hand. Doorknocker then turns her attention to them, forcing them to transform to save themselves. Sailor Uranus attacks with Uranus World Shaking but it has little effect.

All of a sudden Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter can be heard attacking the barriers outside. Sailor Moon and I attack with Moon Spiral Heart Attack but Eugeal blocks it with her new Fire Buster gun. Fortunately though the hearts and laser rebound and destroy Doorknocker. Eugeal though is unharmed.

With Doorknocker gone though, her barriers fade and the other Sailors enter. Mina, now recovered, stands up and transforms into Sailor Venus and attacks with Venus Love Chain Encircle destroying the Fire Buster gun. Eugeal screams in frustration, jumps into her car and speeds away.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune walk away, leaving the others to wonder why they didn't realize they were Amara and Michelle before. As Uranus and Neptune declare their mission, I cut them off revealing I know who one of the three they seek is: Sailor Pluto. I also tell them that the only one who can reach Pluto is Mini Moon, because Pluto guards the Gate of Time. I conclude that neither they nor the Bureau will be able to collect the Purity Chalice, and they leave.

Later that night, Michelle and Amara reflect on Serena being Sailor Moon, what I told them, and their mission.

Chapter 22: Destiny's Arrival

Michelle is lying on a deck chair by a large swimming pool, dreaming of standing in the sky, with white clouds and seagulls flying nearby. Amara awakens her, and they tell each other about their dreams, concluding with the belief that they are going to find the talismans this day.

At the Witches 5 base, Eugeal tries using a new computer program to precisely identify the bearers of the talismans. She takes a break and goes to her locker, but when she takes her shoes out of the locker and puts them on, she screams in pain: somebody had put a thumbtack into one of the shoes. Also, to Eugeal's horror, she discovers that the locker is full of snails. She then hears her subordinates chatting behind a wall, with Mimet telling the others that Eugeal screwed up again and is unfit to lead the Witches 5. Angry with Mimet, Eugeal goes back to her computer, which finally shows the talisman-bearers - but the answer shocks her.

At Amara's apartment, she and Michelle hear the phone ring but do not pick it up. Eugeal leaves a message on the machine, saying that she has found the owner of the talismans; knowing Amara and Michelle's identities, she proposes a meeting. As she sits next to the window, Amara thinks of how her hands have been stained; Michelle then sits next to her, takes her hands, and says she likes them the way they are.

Meanwhile, each of the Inner Scouts and I remember our encounters with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and our attempts to persuade them to work together with us, which all failed. As Serena lies on her bed, thinking, Sammy calls out to her, saying she has a call from Amara.

On the street, Darien and Rini discuss the phone call Serena received. Nearby, a mysterious woman with dark green hair listens to their conversation.

Serena and I meets Amara and Michelle at a large indoor aquarium. We urge them to work together with the other Sailor Scout and cease their search for the talismans. They do not agree, and tell me that I'm not a Sailor Scout and should not interfere with their mission, and to prevent Serena from interfering, Amara forcefully takes away Serena's transformation brooch.

Amara and Michelle then transform into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and fly away from the rooftop in a helicopter, leaving Serena behind. The mysterious woman appears and identifies herself as Trista Meioh, an old friend of the two. She displays the knowledge that Serena is Sailor Moon, and despite no longer being able to transform, Serena decides to go and help them anyway after Trista says they are in danger. Before Serena and I go to help them, Trista tells me that before the next sunrise, Mr. Downtown will no longer exist, which has me concerned.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune enter the Marine Cathedral, where Eugeal was supposed to meet them, but they are unable to find Eugeal herself. Suddenly, large blocks with carvings separate from the walls and start moving, controlled by Eugeal from another room. Using the combined power of Uranus World Shaking and Neptune Deep Submerge, the two Scouts dispose of all the blocks but one. It heads for Sailor Uranus, but Sailor Neptune pushes her out of the way and gets hit by it instead. The block flips, trapping her in the space behind the wall, then disappears and becomes part of the normal wall.

Eugeal speaks to Sailor Uranus from afar, revealing that Sailor Neptune is a talisman-bearer. Sailor Uranus rushes through the hallway, only to find Sailor Neptune motionless, tied to the block that hit her. Eugeal then appears with her gun, saying that she will take Sailor Uranus' talisman first. Sailor Neptune breaks free and runs towards Sailor Uranus, but is hit by a number of projectiles fired from the wall blocks. She still resists and reaches for Eugeal, who panics and then accidentally shoots her with her gun, causing her Pure Heart Crystal to appear. As it does, it changes its shape to a mirror with the Neptune symbol - the first talisman. Sailor Neptune collapses.

Sailor Uranus is shocked at this, and out loud asks herself if this is what she and Sailor Neptune deserve for their deeds. Eugeal turns to Sailor Uranus and prepares to fire at her, but then Serena and I (as Mr. Downtown) appear, run to Eugeal, and push her off a bridge. For a second, Sailor Uranus sees Serena not as herself, but as a long-haired being of light. Jumping down, Eugeal catches a rope wound on a pulley and descends into the black unknown.

Serena tries to get Sailor Neptune's talisman to go back into her body. Sailor Uranus gives Serena her brooch back and points Eugeal's gun at her own chest. Serena urges her to reconsider, saying that they can save the world without the talismans. Sailor Uranus comments that she, for a moment, got a strange feeling that Serena would be able to actually save the world, and says she looked like the Sovereign of Light when she said it. Nevertheless, she shoots herself with Eugeal's gun, causing her own Heart Crystal to appear. It then changes into a curved sword - the second talisman. Uranus's last words are for us to get to Mini Moon so we can reach Sailor Pluto.

When the four Inner Scouts arrive, with Trista keeping some distance behind them, they see Serena crying over the seemingly lifeless bodies of Sailor Uranus and Neptune, the talismans floating above us.

Chapter 23: The Purity Chalice and The New Scout

The five girls and I gather around the motionless bodies of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, whose talismans are still floating in the air above them. Sailor Mars checks Sailor Uranus' pulse and concludes that she is still alive. Suddenly, we get hit by a large wave of flame; as the wave passes us, Eugeal runs behind it and grabs the talismans before we can react. Upon seeing her, Serena transforms into Sailor Moon.

Eugeal uses her new and powered up flamethrower, the Fire Buster II, to knock down Sailor Moon and surround us with a circle of fire. Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Ice Storm Splash on the fire wall, but to no avail. Then Sailor Mars, rationalizing that she should fight fire with fire, uses Mars Celestial Fire Surround, but it only makes the problem worse. Eugeal runs away, claiming that she will find Mini Moon before us.

The situation seems hopeless, but then Tuxedo Mask breaks through a window from the outside, with Sailor Mini Moon holding on to him. She throws Luna P at the fire, it explodes, and the fire disappears.

Leaving Tuxedo Mask behind to watch over Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, the girls run after Eugeal. They almost catch up with her, but Eugeal uses a device to spill sticky liquid on the floor and everyone is trapped - except Sailor Moon and me, who were lagging behind (Eugeal realizes that Mini Moon is in the group and captures her in hopes to use her to reach Sailor Pluto). Sailor Moon and I are thus forced to use the others as stepping stones, jumping onto them one by one, to pass the sticky pool. As we runs through a dark hallway, Trista observes her from a ledge above.

Sailor Moon and I eventually catch up with Eugeal and Mini Moon, but her Moon Spiral Heart Attack and my Plasma Laser Blast are outmatched by the Fire Buster II. My bandana is caught in the fire, but when I try to remove it, the flames also reach my gloves, so I had to remove them too. Eugeal then prepares to fire at us again, but is interrupted by Trista, who orders her to give back the talismans. The other Inner Scouts run in, having escaped the sticky trap. Trista transforms into Sailor Pluto in front of us, and we recognize her from our previous encounter at the Space-Time Door.

Sailor Pluto then tells me that the time to open my gift from Captain Tajiro has come. I truly do believe that Mr. Downtown's time has come to an end, and I successfully open the package to find a Platinum Crystal inside. When it merges with my badge, memories of my past life flood back to me, and I realize just who I am.

I feel the strange warmth on my forehead and when I look up to tell Eugeal she's history, to everyone's surprise, the symbol of a White Comet appears on my forehead. I hold up my badge and yell "KUIPER CRISIS POWER", transforming from Mr. Downtown to Sailor Kuiper, a male Sailor Scout (I skipped the Standard status and went straight to the Super status). My outfit had changed considerably: I now wore a tan tunic (long-sleeved), white leggings, brown knee-high boots (designed for men), a long gray cape, and the symbol permanently showed on my forehead. The Moon Hilt had also transformed into the Kuiper Hilt (basically a light-saber with a retractable white blade, but not as hot).

Sailor Pluto then reveals, as I had assumed earlier, that the third and last talisman is at the top of her staff, but she says that she will never let Eugeal have it. The talisman then begins to glow, disconnects from the staff, and flies into Sailor Pluto's right hand. Eugeal watches in disbelief as the other two talismans leave her and fly towards the third one, forming a triangle.

Sailor Pluto's tiara disappears, revealing the planetary symbol of Pluto on her forehead. Back in the room where Sailor Uranus and Neptune were left, Tuxedo Mask watches in astonishment as the symbols of Uranus and Neptune appear on their foreheads; after that, the two Scout disappear and reappear right in front of their talismans. Their Heart Crystals separate from the talismans and fly back into their bodies, awakening them as their tiaras reappear.

Sailor Uranus takes the Space Sword and Sailor Neptune takes the Deep Aqua Mirror, as Sailor Pluto still holds the Garnet Orb. As the talismans release energy, Professor Tomoe's lab shakes. The talismans form a triangle of energy beams, and each one shoots an additional beam upwards to form a pyramid; at its fourth vertex, the Purity Chalice appears.

Before anyone can react, Eugeal uses the Fire Buster II to surround all the Scouts in flames and runs toward the Chalice. Sailor Moon emerges from the flames, however, and also runs after the Chalice. Despite Eugeal's attempts to stop her with the Fire Buster II, I burst from the flames below her and strike at her with my Comet Punch, allowing Sailor Moon to get to the Chalice first. As she touches it there is a flare of light which makes Eugeal's fires disappear, and Sailor Moon transforms into Super Sailor Moon.

Eugeal fires at the changed Sailor Moon, but the Scout stops the fire by merely holding up one hand. The attack is deflected back at Eugeal who dodges it. I step up next and attack Eugeal with my new ability, Kuiper Star Strike (my variation of Moon Spiral Heart Attack, only without the charging sequence), sending her flying out of the building through a window. Seeing this, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune wonder if either Sailor Moon or I am the Sovereign of Light (Sailor Pluto tells them it can't be me because the Sovereign has been confirmed to be female). With burns all over her body, Eugeal gets into her car and drives away.

As Eugeal is driving, Mimet's voice comes over the car radio, informing her that her duty is over. A dangerous road turn appears ahead, but as Eugeal tries to hit the brakes, she finds that the brake pedal is missing, replaced with several snails and a sarcastic written note from Mimet. The car, with Eugeal still inside, breaks through the fence surrounding the road and falls into water from a great height.

Back inside the cathedral, Sailor Moon reverts to her usual uniform and collapses, apparently worn out by the power-up experience. Sailor Uranus then concludes that she cannot be the Sovereign of Light, who is supposed to have infinite power, and declares that they have a new mission: to find the real Sovereign of Light. The Outer Scouts leave, telling me to come with them (because they need their leader at this time).

In a darkened bedroom, a black-haired girl in a black dress crouches on the floor, too weak to stand. At Professor Tomoe's lab, Mimet informs him that the Purity Chalice is now in the possession of the Sailor Scout. However, the professor just laughs. He says that, despite having the Purity Chalice, they have nobody able to use its power; otherwise, the Bureau of Bad Behavior' hideout and all the Daemon Eggs would have been immediately obliterated. Mimet suggests that there may be someone who could use the Purity Chalice to aid the Bureau of Bad Behavior, and Professor Tomoe enthusiastically agrees, as focus shifts once more to the mysterious girl.

Chapter 24: Show Stoppers

The mysterious dark girl sits in a dimly lit room surrounded by toys and lights. Doctor Tomoe approaches her as she demands to be fed more Pure Heart Crystals. Doctor Tomoe tells her that he's just made a new discovery that will get her as many as she requires.

Later Doctor Tomoe addresses the remaining members of the Witches 5 to introduce the next generation of Daemons. Mimet though isn't listening and is instead looking at photos of a movie star, Joshua Eden. Tomoe catches her and demands to know why she's looking at these photos. Mimet explains that she thinks he may be a holder of a Pure Heart. Luckily for her, Tomoe buys this excuse and sends her off on a mission to get his Heart Crystal.

At the Hikawa Shrine Trista is telling the girls and me what she says she knows about the Bureau of Bad Behavior and that she can't be working with them because her destiny is to complete the mission with Sailor Uranus and Neptune. She then smiles and leaves. I still have some training to do with Trista, so I leave with her. Just then, Rini arrives looking for Trista and is upset when told that she had just missed her. She says that she had wanted to go to the park today.

Hearing this, Mina jumps up and says that she will take Rini. Eventually it comes out that the hunk, Joshua Eden is shooting his new film there and all of them, including Amy who's a fan of his (!), agree to go.

At the park, Mimet spies Joshua but wants to give him some cakes she made before she kills him by stealing his Heart Crystal. Before she can speak to him though, several female fans of his knock the box of cakes out of her hand and tread on them. They tell her to stay away from Joshua and that he doesn't like sweets. Joshua sees this and comforts Mimet and tries one of her cakes and says that it's "Yummy". His female co-star then invites her to watch the shoot.

Elsewhere in the park Serena and the girls have arrived and are trying to see Joshua. Rini, who's too short jumps up and down to try and see but a gust of wind blows her hat away. Rini runs after it screaming for someone to catch it. A shy girl with black hair runs after it and grabs it. They introduce themselves to each other and sense the beginning of a strong lifelong friendship.

Back at the shoot Mimet sees the female co-star kiss Joshua. Turns out they're a couple in real life! Mimet becomes furious after seeing this and releases her Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Western! Western begins attacking all the people in the park with paint guns. Rini sees this happen but can't transform with Hotaru (her new friend) watching.

Nearby, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina transform and confront the Daemon and Mimet. Sailor Moon attacks Western with Moon Spiral Heart Attack but Western simply shoots all the hearts with her bullets.

Western then proceeds to suck Joshua's Heart Crystal right out of his mouth and swallows it! Suddenly a Uranus World Shaking and Neptune Deep Submerge blast through the air and hit the Daemon which knocks the Heart Crystal out of its mouth but it's quickly re-swallowed. Sailor Uranus and Neptune announce their arrival.

Western then sees Rini and Hotaru crouching in the bushes and is commanded by Mimet to get Rini's Heart Crystal. Western lassos Rini and drags her along the ground.

Sailor Pluto and I then appear, and she attacks with Pluto Deadly Scream which frees Rini and commands Sailor Moon to power up into Super Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon summons the Purity Chalice and powers up and then uses a brand new powerful attack, Rainbow Moon Heart Ache, alongside my Kuiper Star Strike, which destroys the Daemon and releases the Heart Crystal. Mimet runs away, promising to get her revenge.

Super Sailor Moon then collapses and reverts back into her usual form, still not strong enough to maintain the power of the Chalice.

The Sailor Scouts ask Neptune, Uranus and Pluto why they can't work together. Uranus smiles and says it's better this way. Pluto adds that they're in a different league and that they'll understand when they get older. As their leader, I try to command the Outer Scouts to work together with the Inner Scouts, but they just tell me I have loyalty issues.

Hotaru runs up to Rini and sees a scratch on her leg from being dragged by the Daemon. She places her hands over the wound and heals it completely! She tells Rini that people at her school don't like her because she's different. Rini says that she thinks her power is amazing and wants to be her friend.

Rini walks Hotaru home where she meets her father... Doctor Tomoe! He appears very normal however and greets Rini before going inside with Hotaru and wishing her a good night's sleep. He then walks down to the basement of his house, The Bureau of Bad Behavior's base!

Chapter 25: Rini's Risky Friendship

Rini and Serena are in the bathtub, and Rini is in a really good mood. Rini admits that she found a pretty new friend, and Serena naturally thinks that Rini's new friend is a boy. Rini won't tell Serena anything about her new friend, so she and Serena wrestle in the bathtub.

Darien and I meet Michelle, Amara, and Trista at a stadium, and we all transform. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto explain to Tuxedo Mask and me why they will not work with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts. They say that they are the Outer Scouts, the guardians of the solar system, and were given greater power than the other Scouts to guarantee that no intruder would break through and wreak havoc onto the universe. They take the blame for letting intruders into the solar system and onto Earth. These intruders are known as the Bureau of Bad Behavior, aka Professor Tomoe's minions. The Outer Scouts then tell Tuxedo Mask and me that this battle is their problem, that Sailor Moon and the other Scouts (except for me) cannot handle the battle to come.

Amy and Mina go to Lita's house, asking if Rini went to see her. Apparently, Rini is nervous and wants to make a good impression after being invited to her new friend's house, and visited every one of the girls to ask for advice on what to wear, what gifts to bring, and proper conversation. Lita gives Rini a bag of cookies to bring to Hotaru. Amy, Mina, and Lita walk to Raye's house, where Raye looks angry. It seems that Rini had stopped by Raye's house also, but Serena and I volunteer ourselves in going to Hotaru's house with Rini to be her guides. Raye is upset because Serena tricked Raye into looking the other way while we ran off with Rini.

Rini, Serena and I are on our way to Hotaru's house, and stop by the bookstore to buy the popular new manga book by Charles Henry Clark to present to Hotaru. Meanwhile, Professor Tomoe promises this shadowy figure, the Sovereign of Silence, that he will steal pure hearts from humans in order to awaken her.

Serena knocks on the door to Hotaru's home, and she and I see the figure of Kaori Knight. Startled, Serena drops the bag of cookies, and Rini seems none the wiser. Professor Tomoe stands next to Kaori Knight, and introduces her as his assistant, Kaori. Professor Tomoe asks Kaori to lead Serena, Rini and me into the living room while we wait for Hotaru. Serena and I talk ourselves into thinking that Kaori Knight wouldn't be in such a home, and allow ourselves to go inside. Tomoe then goes to his lair and calls Mimet. Mimet tells Tomoe that she has found a new pure heart target, Charles Henry Clark, the author of a popular manga book, who is doing an autograph signing at Juban Bookstore.

Hotaru walks into the living room where Serena, Rini and I are waiting. Serena is stunned that Rini's friend is actually a girl (but I'm not). They start arguing in front of Hotaru, and Hotaru is amused by it. As Hotaru starts to lead the girls and me upstairs, Kaori steps in with a tray of coffee. After Kaori offers to take bring it up to her room, Hotaru gets upset and tells her not to interfere with household affairs. Serena, Rini and I are confused by Hotaru's outburst. Hotaru, carrying the tray of coffee up to her room, explains to us that her father is a scientist and Kaori tries to help out around the home as well as the lab. Serena asks where Hotaru's mother is, and Hotaru says that she died a long time ago. Serena and I apologize, and Hotaru says that she wants to know more about us. While Rini is stunned at the mysterious beauty of Hotaru's bedroom, Hotaru collapses, having another spell. Hotaru looks over at Serena's bag, where her transformation brooch is peeking out. Hotaru holds it in her hands, and speaks of its beauty and power. As her eyes start to go blank, Rini snaps her out of it.

Serena and I tell Rini to give Hotaru her gift, and as Rini brings out the book, a flyer for the author's autograph signing at Juban Bookstore drops in Serena's lap. Serena and Rini freak out and naturally start arguing about who should have known about the book signing (some things never change). At Juban Bookstore, Charles Henry Clark is finished signing autographs and is walking to his car when he is confronted by Mimet and the Daemon Heart-Snatcher Uhenshu. Serena and I appear just in time after running to make it to the book signing on time, with Hotaru and Rini walking behind us. We see the Daemon removing Charles's pure heart from his body. Rini takes Hotaru to the arcade as Serena and I transform. Uhenshu attacks Sailor Moon and me by throwing razor-sharp pages at her. Uhenshu's fingers turn into a pair of scissors, and Sailor Moon is helpless on the ground when Sailor Pluto arrives and attacks Uhenshu with Pluto Deadly Scream. Sailor Neptune and Uranus appear next to Pluto. Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Moon to run as Sailor Neptune launches the Neptune Deep Submerge attack. Sailor Moon asks Sailor Uranus why she needs to run away from the fight, to which Sailor Uranus replies, "You're in the way"! I scold Uranus for disrespecting Serena (hurting Amara's ego).

Sailor Uranus attacks Uhenshu with her Uranus World Shaking attack, which is useless against the Daemon, as she runs toward Uranus and Moon. Sailor Venus uses the Venus Love Chain Encircle to grab Uhenshu's hand and pull her away from Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon. The other Sailor Scouts appear, as well as Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask tells the Outer Scout that while they may have strong individual power, Sailor Moon, the Inner Scout and I use our powers to fight as a group. Mimet, frustrated at being outnumbered, orders Uhenshu to kill us all off for her, and they start to argue. Sailor Moon uses the opportunity to transform into Super Sailor Moon and attacks Uhenshu with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (along with my Kuiper Star Strike). Charles's pure heart is returned to him.

Later that night, Rini and Serena are in the bathtub again, talking about Rini's playdate with Hotaru at the arcade. Serena says that while Hotaru's family situation is a bit messy, Hotaru herself seems like a nice enough girl. Rini says that she wants to be better friends with her.

Chapter 26: Mimet's Mess

In the dark room in the Bureau of Bad Behavior's base Doctor Tomoe addresses the mysterious force possessing Hotaru's body as "The Sovereign of Silence". The Sovereign demands to be give more Pure Heart Crystals so that she can properly revive. Tomoe tells her not to worry.

At the Hikawa Shrine, the girls are all studying while Mina gets distracted by a show on TV with a pop idol, Jonah Araki. Turns out he's holding auditions for the female lead in his next film tomorrow. Mina writes down the details and plans to go.

Back at the Bureau of Bad Behavior's base, Mimet is singing to a song on TV when it's interrupted by the same Jonah Araki announcement. She tells Doctor Tomoe that she wants to target him but Doctor Tomoe calls her on only targeting hunky young men. Mimet pretends to cry and sobs that she is 100% dedicated to reviving their Sovereign. Tomoe tells her not to cry because they need her and says she that can target him.

The next day Mina and Mimet run into each other at the auditions held at the Minato Ward City Office (Town Hall). Mimet introduces herself as "Mimi" and the two become fast friends through their mutual love for Jonah.

Mina impresses the judges with her humor. Mimet however is a nervous wreck on stage. Ironically they both make it to the final five! Back stage Artemis finds Mina and asks what she's doing here. She assures him that she's thought it through and that she really wants to try and promises not to forget him when she's famous. At the back of the hall Trista, Amara and Michelle are watching.

As Mina walks out on stage for the judging of the final five she's greeted with great applause but unfortunately doesn't make the cut. She walks off the stage disappointed but happy that she made it this far. Jonah who's also back stage tells her that he's sure that she'll make it someday if she really wants to.

Mimet then goes on stage and miraculously looks like she won the highest vote! However it's an error and she in fact doesn't make the cut. Mina walks up to Mimet to comfort her but Mimet snaps and transforms into her Witches 5 form and attacks the audience with a magical attack. She then summons her Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Buta who sucks Jonah's Pure Heart Crystal out of his body.

Luckily Sailor Moon arrives and attacks with Moon Tiara Magic giving Mina enough time to run off stage and transform into Sailor Venus.

As Moon and the rest of us leap to her side we're confused by Buta's inability to attack us. Mercury suggests that Moon and I take this opportunity to finish the Daemon off. Sailor Moon powers up to Super Sailor Moon and defeats her with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (along with my Kuiper Star Strike). Mimet runs away furious.

Sailor Mars gives Sailor Venus Jonah's Heart Crystal to return to him. Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto observe that the Bureau of Bad Behavior seem to have another use for the Heart Crystals. Sailor Pluto speculates that they may have found the Sovereign of Silence and that they could use the power of the crystals to revive her.

Back at the base, Mimet cries in Doctor Tomoe's arms. He comforts her and tells her that she'll have other chances to prove herself.

Chapter 27: The Shadow of Silence

Rini has just finished school for the day and sees Trista waiting for her just outside. She's really happy to see her and runs up to her, yelling out "Sailor Pluto!". Trista says that she's happy to see her too and that it has been a very long time since they've seen each other but that in this world she goes by "Trista Meioh".

Rini feigns frustration over Trista ignoring her since she's been in the Present. Trista apologises and says that she's been very busy. She tells Rini that they can see each other any time they want. This makes Rini happy and she runs away.

Amara and Michelle walk up behind Trista and comment on how it's amazing Rini will be their princess in the future. They all agree to protect her. Moments later, Rini arrives at Hotaru's house but is told by Kaori Knight that Hotaru is resting and can't be disturbed. Rini walks away sad. Hotaru who had just awoken asks Kaori who was at the door. When told it was Rini, Hotaru runs out of the house looking for her.

Eventually she catches up to Rini but passes out from exhaustion. Luckily Serena, Amy and I were just around the corner and together we take Hotaru to the hospital around the corner where Amy's mother is working.

While unconscious, Hotaru remembers how when she was a young girl she was accused of killing her own goldfish despite having no memories of doing so and later on in her teen years at school when it appeared she had seriously injured a classmate and once more she had no memory of it. She remembers her father comforting her though smiling while doing so, telling her it wasn't her fault.

When she wakes up she excuses herself and explains to Amy that she's not allowed to see any doctors other than their family one and leaves the hospital with Rini. As the two are walking towards the road, Amara drives up to them and offers them a lift. Once they get in they all introduce themselves. Amara looks at Hotaru suspiciously once she is revealed to be the daughter of Doctor Tomoe.

Nearby Mimet is targeting a TV soap actor due to his character breaking up with his character's love interest. She pulls him away from the crowd and summons her latest Daemon Heart-Snatcher!

Amara immediately senses this and stops the car. She tells Rini and Hotaru that she has to get a drink and runs off. Rini also seems to sense something and excuses herself also, leaving Hotaru alone in the car.

Amara transforms and confronts Mimet and the Daemon. Rini meanwhile communicates with all the others via Luna P before transforming into Sailor Mini Moon and joining Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus tells Mini Moon to stay out of this but Mini Moon refuses to listen and even tells Uranus that she's losing on her own and she needs her help.

Sailor Moon and the rest of us soon arrive. Mimet then admits defeat and runs away. The Daemon, very much with the mentality of a child, screams that no one loves her and runs away. All us Sailor Scouts look confused but Uranus and Mini Moon quickly panic as they realize the Daemon was headed in the way of Uranus' car and Hotaru!

Back at the car Hotaru begins to have one of her episodes. Her eyes glow a bright red and a powerful energy field blasts from her body, immobilizing the Daemon. Sailor Uranus, the fastest, saw all of this happen. The rest of us, though, arrive after Hotaru returns to normal.

Sailor Moon powers up into Super Sailor Moon and quickly defeats the enemy with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache and my Kuiper Star Strike.

Hotaru then tells Rini that she shouldn't be around her anymore and runs away.

Sailor Uranus tells us that we need to protect Rini and then de-transforms back into her civilian clothes and drives away. We comfort Rini and assure her that Hotaru would never hurt her and that we believe she's a good person.

Chapter 28: Thorny Weather

Darien, Serena, Rini and I are all shopping. Rini spots a rabbit shaped backpack and asks Darien to buy it so she can give it to Hotaru as a present. Outside the store Hotaru walks buy and sees the four of us acting like a family. She's reminded of herself, her father and her mother when she was still alive. Rini sees Hotaru and runs up to her but Hotaru excuses herself and runs home.

Back home, Hotaru reverts to the Sovereign of Silence and demands more Pure Heart Crystals from Doctor Tomoe. Outside, Rini arrives at the front door and rings the bell. Kaori Knight answers and tells Rini that Hotaru isn't home at the moment. Rini gives her the rabbit backpack and a note inviting Hotaru on a picnic.

Back inside, Hotaru has reverted back to herself and takes the backpack and note from Kaori Knight. She reads the note and wants to go but Kaori Knight says that she's not healthy enough for such a trip. Doctor Tomoe though walks up behind them and says that it would be good for Hotaru.

The next day at Serena's house, Serena, Rini, Darien, Luna and I are packing the car for our trip. Rini begins to worry that Hotaru won't make it but just then she shows up. Once we get to the gardens for our picnic we all have a great time with some great photos being taken. Soon though Hotaru feels a bit weak so they head into the greenhouse.

In there we meet Darien's friend who's the greenhouse keeper who's involved in breeding new species of flowers. He's soon joined by a huge group of children who all appear to be his own and bring his lunch that he forgot. Later on he joins Darien and the rest of us for our picnic.

Up in the greenhouse, Mimet looks over us and is about to release the new Daemon when she's reminded of Doctor Tomoe telling her to not fail this time. Mimet waits until it starts to rain and then hail, forcing everyone into the greenhouse. When one of the windows breaks, Darien's friend says that the temperature change could kill the plants and goes to cover the hole. Hotaru goes to help him. While working together he tells her that some of these plants are being bred for medicinal purposes. This makes Hotaru happy, who was skeptical of science before.

Mimet then releases Demonae, the yellow rose based Daemon Heart-Snatcher who attacks the man and Hotaru. She steals his Heart Crystal and swallows it. Tuxedo Mask then appears and says that a rose attack is his attack and he doesn't like imitators. Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and I (as Sailor Kuiper) then appear. Mini Moon attacks with Pink Sugar Heart Attack though it has little effect.

Demonae then uses her roots and captures us all. Hotaru who had been lying on the floor, grabs one of the roots and releases her red Sovereign power, dissolving the roots an freeing us. Sailor Moon then powers up to Super Sailor Moon and defeats Demonae with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (and my Kuiper Star Strike).

Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto stand in the doorway and comment on the pure evil energy they just felt and how Hotaru shouldn't be trusted. Moments later the man's wife and children arrive and all hug him. Rini notices a rainbow shining above them in the now clear sky. Rini whispers to Hotaru that it's for her.

Chapter 29: Heightened Hazard

Tuxedo Mask tells the story of the Outer Sailor Scouts and introduces Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and me (Sailor Kuiper) one by one.

At The Hikawa Shrine, Serena and the rest of us discuss how the Outers must have stronger powers than theirs (but not mine since I lead the Outers) and how they seem to be on a different mission.

Over at Hotaru's house, Hotaru is writing a letter to a famous athlete who had suffered from a disability when he was younger and is an inspiration for her. Kaori Knight sneaks in and has a look over her shoulder and then laughs at Hotaru for writing letters to him all the time but never sending them.

The next day, Hotaru goes over to Serena and Rini's house to visit us. She tells us about her idol and we agree to go with her to see him in person. As fate would have it, Mimet is also a fan of his and is using him as inspiration in a game of Twister with the other Witches. Doctor Tomoe watches from the door and when she finally falls down he enters and sends her off to get the next Pure Heart Crystal. As soon as she leaves he tells the others that it's now his turn and gets on the mat straight away.

At the sports field Mimet has arrived and is trying not to look suspicious in front of a very (very!) strange security guard. Up in the stands, Amara, Michelle and Trista are watching the athlete as they've heard of how hard he pursues his passion and think that that may make him a target.

Rini suddenly runs up to them. They ask her if she's here by herself and she quickly tells them she isn't just as Serena, Hotaru and I run past the security guards to reach Hotaru's idol. We're caught meters from him with the guards refusing to let us past. Eventually the idol tells the guards to back off and asks Hotaru what she wanted to say. Hotaru freezes though and doesn't say anything.

Mimet, who was watching from back behind the fence becomes furious over Serena, Hotaru and I being able to see him by breaking the rules when she obeyed every sign and didn't get to (good point!) and releases her Daemon who chases all the guards into the rear building with a giant flaming ball.

She then jumps on him and tries to suck out his Heart Crystal by kissing him. Luckily he keeps turning his head to avoid her. Serena and I take Hotaru into the wings and then run back and transform. Mini Moon joins us but she and Sailor Moon are soon in trouble when the Daemon ties one of their legs to the other ala a Three Legged Race.

After a bit of hassle, Mimet and the Daemon get the Heart Crystal and run into the wings. As Mimet makes her escape the Daemon spots Hotaru who seems to be in pain. She walks up to her and tells her she should go to the building's medical center. Hotaru looks up at her, eyes bright red, and blasts her with a powerful force of energy, sending her back into the stadium.

Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto see this and say that it confirms their suspicion that this girl is dangerous. The Daemon seems in shock from the attack and has curled up inside it's hermit crab-like shell. Sailor Mini Moon lies on her side though and releases a Pink Sugar Heart Attack right into the shell, giving me enough time to untie the ribbon tying hers and Sailor Moon's legs together.

Sailor Moon then stands up and powers up into Super Sailor Moon and defeats the Daemon with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (joined again by my Kuiper Star Strike). Moments later as Hotaru regains consciousness, her idol looks over her to see if she's alright. Hotaru finally builds up the courage to speak to him and tells him how much he has meant to her.

Chapter 30: It's in the Cards

Rini and Hotaru are playing cards in Hotaru's bedroom. Down in the basement Doctor Tomoe is making the next Daemon with one of the cards. He asks Mimet if he thinks this one will be the strongest Daemon yet but she doesn't answer. Instead she suggests that it's almost lunch time and it's his turn to go buy snacks.

As soon as Tomoe leaves, Mimet starts throwing as many games as she can into the Daemon oven, not wanting to create another dud Daemon. As soon as she activates it though something goes wrong and the whole house begins to warp. Mimet runs out of the room in a panic. Upstairs, Rini and Hotaru experience the warp and are shocked to see an ocean out of one window and what looks like South Africa out of another.

Rini grabs Luna P and calls us to come and save them. Hotaru then tells Rini that her drawers are full of fish. Rini goes to open Hotaru's writing desk to see if anything else would happen and a lion comes out! Rini and Hotaru run from the room as fast as they can.

Outside the house Doctor Tomoe returns with bags of snacks and finds he can't get into his own house. Behind him the Sailor Scouts have arrived and Mercury is scanning the building. She comes to the conclusion that the house is in another dimension and any damage to the house would damage the dimension and destabilize it.

We conclude that a Sailor Teleport is the only way to get in. As we teleport, Artemis and Luna wish us luck as does (silently to himself) Doctor Tomoe.

Inside the house the we find ourselves being taken from one location to the next. From a flowering hillside, to a tropical forest and finally to the place where Hotaru and Rini are... a cliffy region and Rini has fallen over the edge of one of the cliffs! Luckily Hotaru has caught her hand and is trying to pull her up. Suddenly Hotaru slips and both her and Rini fall! Sailor Venus quickly uses Venus Love Chain Encircle which grabs them.

After we pull them to safety we're teleported to the "Game Room" where the Daemon behind this all, Icasemon greets us and tells us that if we can beat her in a game of our choosing she will release us.

Sailor Mars begins to attack her with Mars Celestial Fire Surround but Icasemon interrupts her and tells them that she can teleport them anywhere in any dimension in a second.

Sailor Jupiter challenges her to roulette and wins but Icasemon cheats by changing the number the ball lands on and traps her in a giant glass playing card.

Sailor Mars tries her luck at Jenga but the Daemon has a piece of string tied to a piece and causes the whole tower to collapse.

Sailor Mercury then challenges her to chess but the board ends up exploding on her. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus challenge her to a racing arcade game but that is also rigged and they both lose and take an explosion to the face.

I challenge her to a duel: My Kuiper Star Strike versus her best attack. But as the duel begins, I learn the hard way that her best attack is sealing us in glass cards.

Finally Hotaru and Rini challenge her to the card game they were playing before this mayhem started. Rini puts on some fantastic poker faces and beats her fair and square. Icasemon won't accept defeat though and says that Hotaru has to beat her too. Hotaru begins to feel very nervous but with all the encouragement from us she chooses the card she wants and wins. Hotaru passes out from the excitement.

The Daemon still refuses to free us though. This makes Rini furious! She transforms into Sailor Mini Moon and attacks her with Pink Sugar Heart Attack. A few of the hearts miss and hit Sailor Moon, breaking the glass card around her and setting her free. Sailor Moon powers up to Super Sailor Moon and defeats the Daemon with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache. The Daemon pod pops out of the pile of games and the house returns to normal.

Sailor Mini Moon runs to the unconscious Hotaru but Super Sailor Moon tells her not to wake her as she doesn't know she's a Sailor Scout. Moments later we open the door and Doctor Tomoe thanks us. Secretly though he promises to pay us back for all the trouble we've caused him and his mission.

Nearby on the street Amara, Michelle and Trista who had been watching the whole thing smile.

Chapter 31: Goodness Eclipsed

Raye is having the same vision again that she had back at the start of our battle with the Daemons. It keeps getting clearer and clearer with more details being revealed. Finally she begins to suspect that the mysterious figure in the vision is Hotaru who Amara, Michelle and Trista had been keeping such a close eye on.

She gets snapped back to reality by the arrival of Rini who has come to ask Serena and me if we can all go to the observatory tomorrow night with Hotaru. Serena says it's okay. Mina can't wait to see the hunk DJ that will be at the event, Thomas Harris.

That night in Tokyo, Amara, Michelle and Trista discuss their mission. Michelle says that lately she's been having a vision of the end of the world and that it involves a woman holding a long weapon in her hands. Trista recognizes that as the Silence Glaive, the weapon of the Soldier of Destruction and that Hotaru must be the Sovereign of Silence and they must prevent her from awakening to save the planet. Michelle feels bad for Hotaru as they now must try to reverse her destiny.

In the Tomoe household, Hotaru, currently possessed by the Sovereign, commands Doctor Tomoe to bring her more Heart Crystals so she can awaken. Tomoe goes to Mimet and gives her her new Daemon and sends her on her way. As she leaves, Doctor Tomoe looks at what looks like a glass dome with thousands of stars inside.

The next day, Rini, the girls and I run into Hotaru who's on her way home and we ask her if she would like to go to the observatory. Hotaru's hesitant at first but eventually agrees to join us. At the observatory Amara, Michelle and Trista see Hotaru with us and agree that they have to kill her before she awakens. They also spot Mimet and assume correctly that the DJ is the target.

As the show starts, Serena and I sense someone looking at us and turns around to see Trista who nods in our direction. Moments later Serena, Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita and I join Trista in the rear room. Trista tells us that it wouldn't be fair to them if she didn't explain what her, Uranus and Neptune were about to do before they did it.

She tells us about the approaching "Silence" and how Raye has also been having this vision. Raye tells us it's true and that it has been horrifying but she didn't want to worry anyone. Trista instructs us to look at the Garnet Orb on her staff. W focus on the gem and one by one close our eyes and experience the vision as Raye had seen.

As we open our eyes we ask Trista who the Sovereign of Silence is, but Trista tells us that we will soon find out. Suddenly screams are heard from the main room. We all rush back to find the Daemon Heart-Snatcher taking form and attacking everyone with black star energy attacks. Sailor Neptune and Pluto block one door and tell Mimet they had been waiting for her to show up. The Inner Scouts and I block the other door.

The Daemon, Demonae goes to take the DJ's Heart Crystal but is told by Mimet to leave it for now and focus on their real mission. Mimet then leaves. Sailor Mars realizes that Demonae is using her gravitational powers to pull the planet Saturn closer! Hotaru who is with Rini begins to feel faint. Rini goes to get a doctor but Sailor Uranus stops her and explains that they have to see what happens first.

Tuxedo Mask then arrives and breaks Demonae's black star spot on her forehead with a rose. Suddenly Hotaru looks up as if in shock and the symbol of the planet Saturn appears on her forehead! Sailor Moon and the rest of us are shocked that she too is a Sailor Soldier!

An aura surrounds Hotaru as she stands up with an evil look on her face. She freezes Demonae where she stands with her mysterious powers. Sailor Moon then powers up to Super Sailor Moon with the Purity Chalice and defeats Demonae with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (and my Kuiper Star Strike).

As the Daemon egg falls out of the galaxy globe model and cracks open, Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto attack Hotaru with Uranus World Shaking, Neptune Deep Submerge and Pluto Deadly Scream. Rini screams out in horror and steps in front of Hotaru to protect her.

Super Sailor Moon and I run up and pushes them both out of the way as the combined attack shoots past us and destroys the railing behind us. Tuxedo Mask demands to know what's going on and Sailor Uranus tells them that Hotaru is the Scout of Destruction, Sailor Saturn that once awoken will destroy the world! Super Sailor Moon and the rest of us say that she may be Sailor Saturn or the Sovereign but we have to find another way to stop the silence.

Sailor Pluto says that would be ideal but we don't know what another option could be and that right now this is the only way they know to stop the end of the world. Suddenly Hotaru's body begins to flicker and then fully disappears! Sailor Uranus is shocked and frustrated that they've lost their only chance to stop her.

Back in Hotaru's bedroom, Kaori Knight enters and sees Hotaru sleeping in her bed. Kaori Knight smiles and says that they had nothing to worry about. Down in the basement Doctor Tomoe laughs at how perfect it is that their Sovereign is Sailor Saturn and looks at the glass dome from before that appears to hold an entire galaxy within it.

Chapter 32: Next in Line

After the events at the observatory, Rini runs as fast as she can to Hotaru's house and looks everywhere but can't find her. As she looks in Hotaru's bedroom she finds that everything has been removed. Trista walks up behind her and tells her that it was like this when she got here but Rini doesn't believe her and accuses her of doing something bad to Hotaru. Trista hugs her.

Back at Darien's house Darien, the girls and I are looking up everything we can on Doctor Tomoe after finding out he was involved with the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Darien finds a news article on him that states that he's the founder of Mugen Academy, an elite school for only the most gifted students. Amy says that it goes all the way from Year One through to Twelve an suggests that we check it out.

Trista then enters with Rini who is soaking wet. Serena starts to scold her for being out in the rain but Darien and I see that she's really upset and tell Serena not to yell at her. As Trista goes to leave, Darien asks her if she could stay for a bit and fill us in on Mugen Academy which also turns out to be the school Amara, Michelle and Hotaru went to.

After a while Trista tells us that she and the others had been investigating Mugen and Doctor Tomoe for a while because it had always been at the center of strange disappearances and that it's located very nearby in a high rise building. Hearing this, we all decide to investigate and leave Rini with Darien, who wants to do some more research.

In the Bureau of Bad Behavior's base, underneath Doctor Tomoe's house, Mimet calls Doctor Tomoe and tells him that she has a new target, a Russian professor who is doing a lecture at Mugen Academy. Tomoe tells her that he's well aware of the man's work on multiple dimensions but that he wants Mimet to not do anything right now and that he'll call her when he's ready to make a move.

After he hangs up, Mimet gets angry and turns on a hidden mike she has in his office and overhears Doctor Tomoe telling another Witch, Telulu that he's sick of Mimet's failures and trust her with this latest mission. As Telulu goes to start her mission, Mimet calls her, pretending to be Doctor Tomoe and tells her that something's come up and that she doesn't want her to proceed after all.

At Mugen Academy the girls, the cats and I have snuck in and are looking around. Unfortunately a security guard spots us but we simply tell him we're lost and he lets us go. Mimet then walks past him though looking very suspicious and he grabs her. Not having the time for this, Mimet electrocutes him. Telulu sees this and smiles evilly.

Back at Darien's, Darien discovers that Doctor Tomoe and Hotaru were survivors of a big science lab explosion years ago but they both survived unharmed. Darien finds this very suspicious.

On her throne, the unconscious Hotaru dreams of the explosion. She was a young girl at the time and was looking at her father's experiment. Suddenly a galaxy appeared in the glass dome and a bright light came from it, blasting the building and everyone in it. Time seemed to freeze mid-explosion and she saw Doctor Tomoe holding her lifeless body in his arms. A glowing ball of energy then appears and promises to make sure he and Hotaru survive the explosion but in exchange he will control Tomoe's body. Doctor Tomoe agrees and from that moment onwards, Doctor Tomoe was controlled by this evil force from another dimension.

Back in the present Tomoe looks at this miniature galaxy and tells it that the time is coming soon when it will grow and envelope this entire solar system. At Mugen Academy all the students are watching the Russian professor's presentation on multiple dimensions. Amara and Michelle take this opportunity to look for clues. Trista finds them and tells them that the Inner Scouts and I are also in the building exploring.

In the lecture theatre Mimet makes her dramatic entrance on the stage and releases the Daemon Heart-Snatcher, Pasecom. The Inner Scouts and I quickly arrive though and begin to battle Pasecom as she releases heaps and heaps of evil mice. Sailor Mars burns them with Mars Fire Ignite while Sailor Jupiter leaps onto the stage and performs a Jupiter Thunderclap Zap at point blank range on the Daemon.

Sailor Mercury uses her computer to locate the left over mice which Sailor Venus disposes of with Venus Love Chain Encircle. Sailor Moon then powers up to Super Sailor Moon and destroys Pasecom with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache alongside my Kuiper Star Strike.

Instead of running away though, Mimet runs to a device created by Eugeal and zaps herself with it. She disappears in a flash of orange light but reappears seconds later ten times larger on the massive monitors on the stage. We all look on in horror.

Off stage Telulu appears and laughs. She asks Mimet if she knows why Eugeal never used the machine. Mimet looks worried and says that she doesn't. Telulu informs her that if the power to the device were ever to go out while a person was in the machine that person would be trapped there forever.

Mimet begs for her not to pull out the cable. Telulu simply smiles and yanks the cable out of the power socket. Mimet falls into a pit of darkness and disappears. Telulu fades away. Super Sailor Moon is in shock. Sailor Jupiter and I wonder why they would turn on themselves. Super Sailor Moon suddenly collapses and reverts back to regular Sailor Moon.

Chapter 33: Friendly Ferns

Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto comment on how they may have found the Bureau of Bad Behavior's weakness, they don't like teamwork, and leave. Sailor Moon and the rest of us chase after them and catch up to them outside on the street. Mini Moon pleads with them not to harm Hotaru but they don't listen and promise to defeat both Sailor Saturn and the Sovereign of Silence to save the world.

I've finally gotten fed up with the Outer Scouts, and as their leader, I give them an ultimatum: Either join forces with the Inner Scouts now or renounce their status of Sailor Scouts forever. Sailor Pluto, however, finds a loop hole in the ultimatum I didn't know about: She, Uranus and Neptune unanimously vote that the Outer Scouts don't need a leader, depriving me of what little control I had over them.

On her throne the Sovereign of Silence commands Doctor Tomoe to bring her more Pure Heart Crystals. Suddenly she begins to struggle and Hotaru's voice comes out, asking for Rini. The Sovereign quickly regains control though and pretends it never happened.

Meanwhile on the streets of Tokyo Rini, Serena, Artemis, Luna and I are walking together. All of a sudden Rini runs off. Serena comments on how annoying she is and Luna tells Serena that "You know what they say! Like future daughter, like future mother!" They both begin arguing while Artemis and I begin to feel uncomfortable. Looking away, Artemis and I realize that Rini had run towards Mugen Academy! We all run after Rini and catch her before she enters the building. She tells us that she's looking for Hotaru.

Down in the Bureau of Bad Behavior's base whose door now says "Witches 3", Doctor Tomoe calls Telulu up and asks if she's ready to get some Pure Heart Crystals. Telulu tells him that she's finished producing plenty of special plants to begin her mission.

Later that day, Telulu has set up a store and is selling all of her Telulu plants that apparently need no water or sunlight. Trista sees this and buys one to experiment on. When she gets home and begins to analyze it she discovers that it's not natural and that it was made by science! Suddenly the plant begins to move and attacks Trista with bright red energy beams. Luckily her Garnet Rod comes alive and saves her with a burst of its own energy which destroys the plant.

Back in the throne room, Hotaru wakes up and is confused as to what has happened. She decides to find Rini and runs out of the building. On her way to Rini's she passes Telulu who doesn't recognize her and gives her her final Telulu plant! Hotaru decides this would be a great present for Rini and happily accepts it.

In Tomoe's office, Kaori Knight decides to give Tomoe a massage due to his bad neck. Doctor Tomoe then suggests that Kaori must be getting tired of being in the office all the time and that she must miss being out in the field. Kaori begins to tell him that she prefers being around him but he shuts her down and tells her that if she doesn't feel up to it he'll find someone else.

Kaori Knight becomes furious at this and in a burst of energy transforms (graphically!) into a new darker black garb and teleports away.

As Hotaru arrives at Rini and Serena's house, Rini greets her and the two go talk in the front yard with Serena, Luna, Artemis and me watching from the doorway. Hotaru gives Rini the flower and confides in her that lately she's been losing control and has no memory of what she's been doing and feels like there's someone evil within her. Suddenly the Sovereign takes over and tells Rini that she wants her Heart Crystal and moves to grab her. Serena and I yell out to Hotaru which snaps her out of it.

Hotaru begins to cry and apologises. Kaori Knight then appears and grabs Hotaru. Hotaru screams out to Rini but she's quickly teleported away. Trista arrives and sees Rini holding the Telulu plant. She runs over and knocks it out of her hand. The plant releases a burst of red lightning that drains the energy out of the surrounding area. Trista says that Hotaru must be after Rini's Pure Heart Crystal but Rini won't believe it.

Luna asks Trista if there are any more of these plants and Trista tells them about the florist that was selling them down the road. We all go to investigate. At the florist, Telulu decides to start the collection process and locks all the customers in while releasing a gas that forces the flowers to blossom. Within seconds, all their Heart Crystals are removed from their bodies.

Serena, Trista, Rini and I enter and transform at once. Telulu attacks us with her vine attack. Sailor Mini Moon holds up her Pink Moon Stick and concentrates on it. Suddenly a super powerful burst of Pink Sugar Heart Attack explodes forward and disintegrates Telulu's attack.

One of the plants goes to attack Sailor Mini Moon but Sailor Pluto leaps into the way and is zapped instead. Luckily Tuxedo Mask arrives and frees her with a rose attack. Sailor Moon then powers up to Super Sailor Moon and destroys all the plants with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (with my Kuiper Star Strike).

Telulu, furious over all her hard work being destroyed injects one remaining plant with a needle, causing it to super-size. She mentions that today is a loss but she still has a significant amount of Heart Crystals in her star compact. Hearing this, Tuxedo Mask throws a rose at it, destroying it and releasing all the Heart Crystals.

The giant plant, designed to target Heart Crystals turns and attacks Telulu. Telulu yells at the plant to stop and attacks it with her vine attack causing a massive explosion which kills them both.

Super Sailor Moon and I see a passport on the floor. She opens it and sees that it was Telulu's and she was a student at Mugen Academy! Sailor Mini Moon walks up to Sailor Pluto and begs her to help them save Hotaru. Sailor Pluto looks at her and smiles though doesn't promise anything.

Chapter 34: The Science of Love

The girls and I are hanging out at The Hikawa Shrine when Serena comes running up and tells us that Amy tied first in an important exam! The next round is being held at Mugen Academy and Amy tells us that she's automatically been accepted into the next round. Mina tells her that that's great because she can sneak them in so we can investigate Mugen Academy!

At Mugen Academy, the newest Witches 5 member, Byruit approaches Kaori Knight and Doctor Tomoe and tells them that she will deal with the Heart Crystal collecting from now on and that they should leave everything to her.

On the day of the exam, students are lining up around the block to get in. Serena and I can't believe that so many people would take their exams so seriously. In the school, Amara and Michelle are using this opportunity to explore the basement level one more time and feel that this time the evil will reveal itself.

Once inside, Amy, the girls and I are greeted by Byruit who introduces herself as Julie Bardot. She seems happy to meet Serena, a friend of Amy's until Serena says that her best subjects are eating and sleeping. Julie takes Amy to the science lab to show her what they do at this school.

In the lab, Amy notices a strange glass dome. Julie explains that it's like a telescope that lets them look at another galaxy. She then tells Amy that Mugen is great and that the smartest students get to lead the classes, with a professor observing of course. This doesn't please Amy at all who thinks this would make the slower students upset and intimidated.

Julie accuses Amy of being naive and that there's no room for emotion in science. Julie then leaves and transforms into Byruit to confront Doctor Tomoe and Kaori Knight. She tells them that Amy could be a Sailor Soldier and that she wants to make it clear that she will take care of it. She pushes Kaori Knight to the floor. Kaori looks angry but when asked by Tomoe if she's okay, she says she's fine.

Byruit then activates her bracelet which controls thousands of nanites. All around the school, students using computers have their Heart Crystals removed. Serena, Mina and I, who are investigating a computer room, see this happen and realize that Mugen is the home base of the Bureau of Bad Behavior after all!

Down in the basement Amara and Michelle unlock the door and discover that it's the Sovereign of Silence's throne room! They go to attack her but Amy arrives and stops them. Julie also arrives and transforms into Byruit. Amara and Michelle run towards the Sovereign but Byruit zaps them with her nanites, forcing the two to the floor. Amy transforms into Sailor Mercury and defends herself with Mercury Ice Storm Splash which freezes the nanites for a second but they quickly break free and attack Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter Venus and I show up. Byruit attacks us but we manage to dodge her attacks. Amara and Michelle stand up, transform and attack with Uranus World Shaking and Neptune Deep Submerge. Sailor Moon then powers up to Super Sailor Moon and attacks Byruit's bracelet with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (with my Kuiper Star Strike) causing it to backfire and blast Byruit.

Byruit falls to the ground and begins to fade out of existence as the nanites dissolve her. Throughout the building, all the Heart Crystals are returned to their owners. We all look on sadly and Byruit slowly disappears. Sailor Mercury says that it was because she used science without love that this happened to her. In his office, Doctor Tomoe says that this is the last time the Sailor Scouts will ruin his plans.

Back in the throne room, the Sovereign of Silence hovers into the air and disappears in a vortex with a promise that the worst is yet to come. At Hotaru's house, Rini waits for Hotaru in the snow. Trista and Darien walk up behind her with an umbrella and tell her that she can't stay here, she'll get a cold. Rini tells them that she misses Hotaru terribly and that she has to come back someday.

Later on outside, Amara and Michelle tell the girls and me that because of us, the Sovereign escaped, but we also saved their lives so they're thankful. We all smile.

Chapter 35: Wake Up Call

Cyprine, the fifth and final member of the Witches 5, is told by Doctor Tomoe that the Sovereign is getting weaker. She tells him that she needs more Heart Crystals as soon as possible and promises to get them for her and be much more reliable than Kaori Knight. Kaori hears this and becomes furious. She tries to think of who would have the strongest Pure Heart and realizes that it must be Hotaru's friend, Rini! She teleports away to steal hers.

Cyprine begins summoning all the students of Mugen Academy who seem to be in some kind of trance, to come to the school. At Serena's house, Rini is having a bath and is still upset over Hotaru. Serene begins comforting her but slips on the soap and falls into the bath with her.

Afterwards Rini is a lot more cheerful. As Serena says goodnight, Luna, Artemis and I tell her that something strange is happening at Mugen Academy. Serena and I joins the girls, and we all go to investigate.

When we get to Mugen, we find all the students' Heart Crystals being taken by the mysterious energies of the building and the giant statue of the Sovereign of Silence. Cyprine, who's controlling everything sees us and captures us in a red bubble which takes us up to the roof. Amara and Michelle see this happen and go to help.

Upstairs, Cyprine confronts us and tells us she knows we're Sailor Scouts. The girls and I transform. Sailor Mars attacks with Mars Celestial Fire Surround but a mysterious red energy blast knocks her over. Sailor Jupiter tries with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap but is also knocked around by that red blast. Cyprine laughs and reveals that she shares her body and mind with another person, Ptilol! Together they block any attack we throw at them.

At Hotaru's house, Rini has once more gone to see if Hotaru has returned. Suddenly the front doors open by themselves. She freaks out a little then transforms into Sailor Mini Moon. When she gets to Hotaru's old bedroom though she finds Kaori Knight who had seen her transform from the window, waiting for her. Luckily Tuxedo Mask arrives and tries to defend her. Kaori Knight releases an energy blast that throws Mini Moon out the window. As the battle takes itself outside, Sailor Pluto joins in with her Pluto Deadly Scream. Kaori Knight though covers the area in red smog and kidnaps Sailor Mini Moon.

Back at Mugen, the Inner Scouts and I realize that Cyprine and Ptilol are stronger when together. Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to hide us all while Sailor Venus uses Venus Love Chain Encircle to tie their staffs together and Sailor Moon and Mars attack the staffs with Moon Tiara Magic and Mars Fire Ignite.

Sailor Jupiter and I then come up behind Ptilol and tackle her before running away. Ptilol follows us. Cyprine yells out for her to stop but Sailor Mars tackles her and makes her follow her. Through a lot of jumping around we eventually maneuver the two to fire upon each other and destroy themselves. As soon as they're gone the statue of the Sovereign explodes and returns all the Heart Crystals to the students and a portal appears leading to a second space. Sailor Mercury uses her goggles to detect that this second space leads to another space. We decide to enter.

In a hidden room, Sailor Uranus and Neptune find Doctor Tomoe who welcomes them. Sailor Uranus says that she's glad he has finally revealed himself. They're both shocked however when they see the unconscious Sailor Mini Moon on a platform behind him and the Sovereign of Silence in a chair watching. Sailor Uranus runs up to stop them but is stopped by a powerful force-field. Sailor Moon and the rest of us arrive. Sailor Moon also tries to save Mini Moon but is in turn shocked as well.

Hotaru's body stands up and extends a long pink energy arm that reaches towards Mini Moon and rips into her chest. Sailor Mini Moon begins to wake up and grabs it. As she looks to the side she sees Hotaru and whispers that she's happy. Her Pure Heart Crystal is then ripped out of her body and she changes back into her regular civilian form. Hotaru swallows the Pure Heart Crystal and immediately transforms into the true form of the Sovereign of Silence.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune who were expecting Sailor Saturn are shocked. The rest of us ask who she is and she responds that she's Mistress 9. Doctor Tomoe tells Kaori Knight that he wishes to repay her for her dedication. She begins to tell him that the honor of working with him was enough but is hit by an energy blast fired by Mistress 9 and killed. Mistress 9 tells Tomoe that she was no longer needed and that she served her purpose.

The entire building begins to shake and the force-field falls down. Sailor Moon grabs Rini's unconscious body and we all run out. As we make it outside, the top of the building explodes. Luna and Artemis meet us at the entrance and explain they got everyone out safely. Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask arrive and are horrified to see Rini like this. Sailor Pluto looks up and sees Sailor Uranus and Neptune looking at her.

Soon back at Darien's apartment Darien is using his healing powers to keep Rini stable. Trista tells us that she's going to help Uranus and Neptune kill the Sovereign of Silence and leaves. Darien then encourages us to not give up and we decide go and get Rini's Heart Crystal back. The girls and I march towards Mugen Academy one last time.

Chapter 36: Who's Really Who?

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus and I head towards Mugen Academy to take down Mistress 9 and the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Inside, Doctor Tomoe is looking over a larger version of the glass dome that contains the other galaxy while talking with Mistress 9 who activates a force-field around the entire building.

Outside, Sailor Mars senses this moment before it happens though it becomes visible seconds later. Suddenly Mistress 9 activates all off the Daemon pods left in the laboratory! Without anything to join with they turn into their pure Daemon forms and pour out of the building! The thousands of Daemons swarm the Sailor Scouts who try to fight them off with several attacks but it's not until Sailor Moon uses her Moon Spiral Heart Attack that we're given a moment to breathe. While Sailor Moon is recharging for her next attack, I take out the second wave with Kuiper Star Strike

Sailor Mercury scans the building with her goggles and decides that the only way to get in is to use Sailor Teleport. We don't have time to perform the move however as the swarm of Daemons begin moving forward again. Sailor Moon uses Moon Spiral Heart Attack once more to beat them back.

Before we get attacked again we try to do Sailor Teleport but just before we start it, Mistress 9 reaches her hand through a portal and grabs Sailor Moon's neck and attempts to pull her to her through the portal. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and I try to save her, but the approaching Daemons cover and attack us and finally electrocute them all, forcing them to let Sailor Moon go and in seconds she disappears.

Luckily for the four remaining Scouts the Daemons, under Mistress 9's control, fall back and become part of the force-field surrounding Mugen Academy. I ask Mercury if there's any other way to get past the force-field. She is able to identify an opening at the very top of the force-field, and that's where I make my way towards.

Up in the air, Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto are approaching by helicopter. Neptune places her hand on Uranus as they prepare themselves to complete their mission. Sailor Pluto wishes to herself that everyone is safe no matter what team they're on.

Suddenly the Daemons surrounding Mugen Academy see the helicopter and lunge towards it, capturing it in mid-air, wrapping it up and causing it to short out. Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto scream as they're all electrocuted and then... the helicopter explodes.

As Sailor Uranus and Neptune open their eyes the see that time has frozen. Above them Sailor Pluto holds her Garnet Rod which is glowing. She tells them that she has frozen time which is a taboo and one that she will be punished for. She hands them the Garnet Orb, telling them that if Sailor Kuiper were to hold it, I would be able to revive her. She begins to tell them something about the true Sovereign but before she can, Sailor Uranus and Neptune are teleported past the force-field (right through where I am, and thus catch me in the teleport) into the Mugen Academy as time starts up again and the helicopter explodes, killing Sailor Pluto.

They both look up at the explosion shocked over the loss of Sailor Pluto, but turn around to see me. They hand me the Garnet Orb and tell me what Pluto told them. I pool my energy into the Garnet Orb, bringing Sailor Pluto back to life. With our team prepared, we continue on our mission.

Inside, Mistress 9 seems to be struggling with Hotaru's spirit. She hides this from Tomoe however and commands him to take out the invading Sailor Scouts while she gets the Chalice from Sailor Moon. She then transforms into Hotaru and teleports away.

Outside the building the Inners realize that they can't teleport inside without Sailor Moon or me. When Mercury realizes that the Daemons surrounding the building are expanding they decide to use the Sailor Teleport power to communicate with each other and create a force-field of their own to keep the Daemons from invading this world.

They all set up at equal distances around Mugen Academy and summon the power of their planets.

At that same moment Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and I make it to the entrance to the new throne room and are greeted by Doctor Tomoe. Suddenly a monster erupts from Tomoe's body (which falls to the floor). Sailor Neptune says that they were right in assuming that Tomoe was simply a tool for them.

The monster introduces himself as Germatoid, the only male Daemon Heart Snatcher. Germatoid reveals to us that he was the one who invaded our solar system so long ago, and that it was him and his Daemons who attacked my home kingdom on Makemake (Germatoid himself personally killed my father, King Harmonium). I finally understand why I have such a great hatred for the Daemons, and swear in the name of the Kuiper Belt we will destroy Germatoid.

Sailor Uranus attacks the monster with Uranus World Shaking which causes it to explode. The pieces though absorb into several weird monster suits lining the walls. They all come alive and attack us. Sailor Neptune uses Neptune Deep Submerge but it does very little.

As we resort to physical fighting they eventually get overpowered. When all seems lost, Sailor Pluto tells Uranus and Neptune to use their Crystal Treasures. The Space Sword an Deep Aqua Mirror suddenly appear in front of them and the monsters disintegrate in their presence.

Sailor Neptune holds up the Deep Aqua Mirror which freezes all of the monsters and identifies the main leader. Sailor Uranus then activates her Space Sword and plunges it into the eye of the main monster, weakening it severely. When I blast Germatoid with Kuiper Star Strike, he dies and with him all his minions follow suit. Sailor Pluto urges us to keep going and be careful. Sailor Uranus and Neptune thank her and wish her the best as all four of us continue.

Sailor Moon meanwhile has just woken up from being dragged through the portal and sees Hotaru lying not too far away. She walks up to her. Hotaru tells Sailor Moon that she heard Doctor Tomoe saying that if Super Sailor Moon made the Chalice shine it would be the end for them. Sailor Moon says she'll do what she can but that she will take her with her. Hotaru thanks her, mentioning her civilian name Serena. Sailor Moon realizes that she had never told Hotaru that she was Sailor Moon and that someone else is speaking. Hotaru stands up and transforms back into Mistress 9.

Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and I make our way into the room and Sailor Moon once more tells the Outers not to hurt Hotaru's body. Mistress 9 suddenly turns and speaks to the galaxy behind her and tells it to wait just a moment as she has some loose ends to tie up first. Sailor Moon, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and I are shocked that there's someone even more powerful behind this.

Mistress 9 laughs and introduces them to Master Pharaoh 90 who will soon plunge the world into silence. As the aura of Pharaoh 90 pulsates towards us, it feels the same to me as the Negaforce and the Doom Phantom.

Chapter 37: Darkness, My Old Friend

Within Mistress 9, the spirit of Hotaru fades away completely. Hotaru apologizes to Rini for everything she's done. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto attack Mistress 9 with Uranus World Shaking, Neptune Deep Submerge and Pluto Deadly Scream but Sailor Moon and I, still refusing to accept a sacrifice, step in front of Mistress 9 and take the attack ourselves.

Mistress 9 then extends her hair and encases us Outer Sailors on the giant statue of herself. Suddenly Hotaru's father, Doctor Tomoe staggers into the room, apologizing to Hotaru for everything he had done. Hotaru's spirit begins to fight Mistress 9 once more for control of her body. Finally it looks like Hotaru has won. Doctor Tomoe crawls to his daughter's body and asks what she needs. She tells him that with the Purity Chalice she can rid her body of Mistress 9.

Sailor Neptune, Uranus and Pluto yell out that it's a trap but Sailor Moon believes her and summons the Purity Chalice to her hands and gives it to Doctor Tomoe. As soon as Doctor Tomoe gives it to Hotaru, Mistress 9 takes control again and rises up in full power, squashing Hotaru's presence once more. She tells Sailor Moon that the Purity Chalice has the power of the most powerful Heart Crystal using it and the only way to defeat it is to present a Heart Crystal that's even more powerful.

My rage building, I manage to break free of Mistress 9's hair imprisonment, with the blade of the Kuiper Hilt fully extended. But before I can reach her, she renews my encasing and I fall right in front of her feet. Outside the building Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Mars struggle to keep their force-field up to protect the city but all the Daemons are getting stronger and expanding.

Inside, Mistress 9 tells us that once her master Pharaoh 90 has the Purity Chalice he will be unstoppable! She places it through the glass, into the dimension inside the globe. Suddenly it begins to glow and then... the Purity Chalice is destroyed! Sailor Moon sends a Moon Spiral Heart Attack into the dimension but Pharaoh 90 counters with an energy blast 100 times more powerful that knocks Sailor Moon off her feet. All of a sudden Pharaoh 90's energy starts expanding in all directions. One of the beams hits Mistress 9. Sailor Moon leaps in front of the Outers to protect them.

Doctor Tomoe starts talking to his daughter and finally Hotaru makes it back. Mistress 9 fights her though and stands up screaming. Hotaru then thinks of her father and Rini and realizes that she has people she cares about. I manage to get an arm free and grab onto a lock of Mistress 9's hair, channeling some of my Sailor Power to her. The symbol of Saturn appears once more on her forehead and in a whirl of energy her body disappears.

Sailor Uranus yells out that it was Sailor Saturn the Soldier of Death and Destruction. Pharaoh 90 begins to expand faster and faster and suddenly he obliterates the barrier held by Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury and sends them all flying. The entire building then explodes in a black energy beam.

At Darien's, the spirit of Sailor Saturn reveals herself to Darien and tells him that Rini will be alright now. She presents Rini's Pure Heart Crystal which floats towards her and returns itself to her body. Artemis and Luna come running in. Artemis exclaims that it's Hotaru as Sailor Saturn.

Back at what used to be Mugen Academy, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto yell out at Sailor Moon and I that we hope we're happy now for what we've done. Because of us this world will now end!

Sailor Saturn suddenly appears in front of Sailor Moon and me and thanks her for protecting this body. Doctor Tomoe whispers his daughter's name as does Sailor Moon but Sailor Saturn tells them that she is neither Mistress 9 nor Hotaru but the being known as Sailor Saturn.

She tells Sailor Moon that had she the Purity Chalice she may have been able to help but as it is only she, Sailor Saturn has the power to even make it close enough to Pharaoh 90's core and destroy him. Sailor Moon asks her what will happen to her. Saturn explains that she is feared because she has the power to destroy an entire planet but using her powers will end her life. Sailor Saturn thanks her once again and leaps into the vortex and begins battling Pharaoh 90.

Sailor Moon begins to cry and keeps screaming out to transform into Super Sailor Moon with "MOON CRISIS POWER" but without the Chalice nothing happens.

From around her Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and finally Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and I lend her our planet power. Sailor Moon tries once more and succeeds in powering up to Super Sailor Moon. Using the power of her Pure Heart Crystal, Super Sailor Moon plunges into the vortex as Sailor Saturn says her farewells. Super Sailor Moon cries some more and then disappears.

Moments later Pharaoh 90 explodes, gone forever. At the center of the explosion stands Super Sailor Moon holding a little baby girl. The cosmic butterflies from the Purity Chalice fly towards the Moon.

Chapter 38: Second Chance

Super Sailor Moon stands motionless holding baby Hotaru in her hands. Suddenly she weakens and falls to her knees. Sailor Uranus and Neptune run to her (Pluto returns to the Space-Time Gate). She tells them to take her as she's too weak. Sailor Uranus and Neptune take the baby and disappear as Sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter Mercury and I arrive. We run over and help Super Sailor Moon to her feet.

At Darien's place, Darien, Luna, Artemis, Serena, Mina, Raye, Amy, Lita and I gather around Rini as she wakes up. Rini asks about Hotaru and Darien honestly tells her that they're not quite sure what's happened to her but Super Sailor Moon tried her best to save her. Rini thanks Serena and actually seems okay.

The next day as Rini runs off to school, Serena and I tell Artemis and Luna that we think Rini's faking being happy as she must be worried about Hotaru and Sailor Pluto. They agree.

Elsewhere in a cafe, Michelle's holding baby Hotaru while Amara looks on. They both obviously love her a lot. Amara says it's time to go though so they stand up and take Hotaru to see her father, Doctor Tomoe who's a patient in a hospital.

When Michelle gives Tomoe baby Hotaru the doctor tells them that Tomoe had been talking about her a lot and that this will make him very happy. He also tells them that despite his heavy amnesia, Doctor Tomoe will make a full recovery.

Amara and Michelle watch Tomoe with his daughter. Amara asks Michelle if she's got it in her for one more fight. She nods. Together they get in Amara's car and begin reflecting on their journey that has led them to this point as they drive to their new location.

In the park Rini is riding her bike with two friends when her hat blows off. She runs after it but stops when she sees a glowing pink form in the sky, Sailor Pluto! Rini is pleased to see her but is told that she's only here to give her a message and that she has returned to guarding the Space-Time Gate.

Rini asks her what happened to Hotaru. Sailor Pluto explains that Hotaru had two evil beings within her, the Sovereign of Silence Mistress 9 and the dark Sailor Scout Sailor Saturn and that thanks to Super Sailor Moon she has been freed and given the chance to start over. Sailor Pluto then tells Rini that they'll meet again and then disappears.

Rini then hears a man's voice yelling out to her. It's Doctor Tomoe in his wheelchair with baby Hotaru! Rini takes the hat and introduces herself. Doctor Tomoe has no memory of her and is very happy to meet her. Rini shakes hands with baby Hotaru who is also very happy to see her. A nurse appears and tells Doctor Tomoe it's time for Hotaru's bottle. They wave goodbye and Rini yells after Hotaru that she was the best friend anyone could have asked for.

At the site of the giant explosion Amy and Mina are scanning the Mugen Academy ruins to see if the dimensional doorway was open. Amy, using her computer tells Mina that it's been closed and that there's no signs of baby Hotaru either. Lita, Raye and I join them and say we haven't found anything either. Serena is sitting by herself. Artemis suddenly sees something and calls Luna over to look. It's Amara's car!

Amara and Michelle come around the corner and tell Serena that they can't forgive her for putting the life of one person before the fate of the entire world. Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy and I all transform to defend the honor of Serena. Amara and Michelle transform into Sailor Uranus and Neptune. They go on to say that Sailor Moon got lucky this time and that she has no right to be the future queen of this world.

Hearing this Serena steps up and transforms into Sailor Moon. She tells us that she has to fight them for her future right as queen. Sailor Neptune starts with Neptune Deep Submerge which hits Sailor Moon and knocks her off her feet. We run to her aid but Tuxedo Mask arrives and stops us with a rose attack. He tells us that this is not our fight and that Sailor Moon needs to do this for herself.

Sailor Uranus then attacks her with Uranus World Shaking which she dodges. Uranus comes after her though and attacks her with punches and kicks. Backed into a corner, Sailor Neptune grabs and holds her from behind. Sailor Uranus begins charging for her.

Sailor Moon thinks to herself that she is the rightful princess and what she did was right. Suddenly a bright light flashes from her tiara blinding Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Moon slips out of the way causing Uranus to take Neptune out. Sailor Uranus and Neptune both kneel in front of Sailor Moon and swear their loyalty to her and her throne.

The tell everyone that they can go now that they have found the true Sovereign (but refuse to leave without their team leader, me). Sailor Moon being completely clueless asks who it was. Uranus says that it was someone who was very brave and always did the right thing.

Sailor Moon then asks them about Hotaru. They tell her that she is being well looked after and that they'll see her again. They drag me to their car and then drive away. Sailor Uranus tells Neptune that Hotaru wasn't the only one Sailor Moon saved. And with that we leave.

Chapter 39: Tough Kindness

Serena and Darien are looking out over the Tokyo skyline admiring the peacefulness. Serena wanting to get closer to Darien comments on how cold it is and that she wants him to make her warm. Darien though, missing her signals makes a move to go inside. Serena demands to know what he's doing and he says he was going to make her some hot chocolate or something. Serena frowns.

In Rini's room, Rini is admiring all the stars when a pink spiral cloud forms above her and pops out a letter from her mother in the future Crystal Tokyo. She asks if she's okay and says that she hopes to see her soon.

Serena comes in and reads it and becomes a little sad. The next day Serena tells the girls about it and says that Rini has been acting rather happy and says that she can go back anytime she wants. They all say that she's most likely very homesick and just putting on a brave face. They all decide to throw her a farewell party to show her how much they care for her.

Elsewhere Rini hugs Luna P and begins to cry because she wants to be in two places at the same time.

That night Rini sees Serena sowing something. Rini asks her what she's doing but Serena simply smiles and tells her to go back to bed. Rini begins to cry some more and whispers that Serena doesn't understand her at all.

Meanwhile at the ruins of Mugen School, a sole surviving Daemon pod is struck by lightning and hatches. The raw red Daemon crawls weakly to the damaged Daemon oven and rests on it.

Hours later as the sun rises it wakes up and moves inside the oven, transforming into a Daemon Heart Snatcher!

Elsewhere, outside of Tokyo, Amara, Michelle, and I are watching the ocean. The two of them plan to do some training in Kyoto, but they notice my heart is not with them as I am a huge distance from Serena. I decide to call Captain Tajiro to see what he would say about this. As soon as I call him though, he tells me that there is still one Daemon alive in Tokyo. Upon hearing this, Amara and Michelle allow me to return to Serena's side where I belong. I transform into Sailor Kuiper and make a mad dash for Mugen Crater (as I call the former location of Mugen Academy)

Later that day the girls throw the party for Rini. They all give her presents; Mina a photo album, Lita cookies, Amy a disk to help her study, Raye a cassette of her latest songs, Darien a rose bud and Serena a bunny backpack that she had stayed up all night knitting. Raye loves it but innocently thinks it's a dog. Serena and Raye fight a bit but quickly make up. Rini looks at them and wishes that she had a close friend like Raye or Serena.

That night they all see Rini off in the usual park. Rini decides to walk the rest of the way by herself so says her goodbyes. Serena's too emotional and can't say anything. After Rini has walked away though she runs after her and catches up her just as soon as she has opened the time warp. Serena tells her she'll be really happy in the future. They both smile and hold hands for a second and then Rini's gone.

Luna runs up to Serena and tells her that there's trouble that a remaining Daemon pod has activated at the site of Mugen Academy. In the time warp, Rini sees Crystal Tokyo but is still conflicted.

In the present, all the girls and Darien transform and race to the location where the Daemon was spotted. When they find it, it has already collected a huge collection of Pure Heart Crystals. The Sailor Scouts attack it but it proves to be way too strong.

Sailor Mars attacks with Mars Celestial Fire Surround, Mercury with Mercury Ice Storm Splash, Jupiter with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap and Venus with Venus Love Chain Encircle but it's still no good!

Out of nowhere, Sailor Mini Moon appears and lands on the Heart Snatcher mid-Pink Sugar Heart Attack. She drops her Pink Moon Stick but it still activates as part of the attack and hits its target in the face. The Daemon Heart Snatcher kicks the Pink Moon Stick, cracking the pink crystal breaking it. Sailor Mini Moon looks on in shock.

Tuxedo Mask hits it in the forehead with a rose attack, while the container holding the heart crystals is shattered by a Kuiper Star Strike. I have arrived on the scene, and then Tuxedo Mask and I tell Sailor Moon to believe in the strength of her heart and she'll be able to defeat it.

Sailor Moon focuses her thoughts and performs a Moon Spiral Heart Attack which destroys the Heart Snatcher, breaking it's Daemon pod and causing the oven to explode. Sailor Moon asks Sailor Mini Moon why she's back and she jokes that they're all weak without her in the group. They all laugh and Sailor Mini Moon says that she's here to stay.

_**End of the Third Story**_

This story is dedicated to **Cloverway** for dubbing the third and fourth seasons of the Sailor Moon anime, and giving the purists what they were asking for.


End file.
